A Little Bit of Magic
by Lunie.B
Summary: As Magical Degree Number Two Hundred and Eighty Six clearly states, no uneducated witch or wizard may apply for a position in government. But, with the legendary Hogwarts in shambles, what's Harry and his friends to do? HP/Wicked. Fiyeraba. Rated T.
1. Body Language

**A/N**: So, here we have another completely unoriginal HP/Wicked Crossover. There's a couple things I would like to mention before this story gets started, so hold tight for a few moments.

1) First and foremost, I'm interested in finding a **beta** reader. I would like to make this enjoyable for everyone, because with any luck, this fanfic will be around for awhile. So, anyone interested in beta-ing (is that even a word?), feel free to drop me an email at:** l.birchwood gmail. com **Thanks!

2) While this story begins with very happy and blissful material, as the plot thickens the story will become much, much more darker. It will deal with adult themes (which may include excessive violence, torture etc), and is not suitable for younger audiences. However, I will mark these things before they are written, so you can skip through it if you have to.

3) Lastly, though I had originally intended this fanfic to be a Gelphie, it will now be a Fiyeraba, simply because there are so many HP/Wicked crossovers featuring the Gelphie pairing that I can't hope to compete against them. However, no other pairings have been decided… so if anyone has suggestions at any point, please leave them as a review (not an email, thank you ).

That concludes my incredibly long Author's Note (I apologize), so without further ado, A Little Bit of Magic.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Wicked. I just enjoy tormenting the characters from time to time. Oh, and just so everyone knows, most of the Oz gang won't appear until next chapter.

**A Little Bit of Magic**

Prologue: Something Wicked This Way Comes/Body Language

_Present Day London: Ministry of Magic_

After nearly seven years, Harry James Potter had finally come to realize that when it came to reading a human being, it was always best to rely on body language. Take one of his best friends, Hermione Granger for example; whenever Hermione's mousy brown hair became _bushier_ than usual, she was either very irritated or very uncomfortable. Therefore, as he watched the petite brunette shove her way through the crowded Great Hall (where the majority of the people had congregated), appearing as though she had recently been electrocuted, he knew to keep his mouth shut.

"You will _not_ believe this!" she hissed, slamming her abnormally pale right fist down onto the Gryffindor table. Her beady brown eyes flashed in anger as she clenched and unclenched her jaw furiously. With a flurry of movement, she reached into her weathered book bag and withdrew a copy of the wizard newspaper, _The Daily Prophet._

"Well _read_ it," she commanded harshly, shoving the yellow papers miserably into Harry's hands. Cocking a dark eyebrow at her uncharacteristic show of anger, he allowed his green eyes to scan the front page, all the while pondering the volatile nature of females, especially during or after large periods of stress.

"_The Boy Who Lived_," Harry read allowed, wholly unimpressed but nonetheless unsurprised. He knew _The Prophet_ would be itching to sink its teeth into the whole Voldemort mess; after all, up until twelve hours ago the infamous dark wizard had been the most dangerous threat to both the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds since the Dark Days of Abisinthe in the late 1300s. And despite his recent demise, at the hands of none other than Harry himself, Voldemort had left most of the world in a state of chaos- more than fifty were dead, the Ministry of Magic was in ruins, and Hogwarts lay in shambles around them.

"_What_ in the name of _Merlin_ are you waiting for?" Hermione screeched, effectively snapping Harry from his reverie. Harry idly realized that her hair was puffing again, much like the tail of an angered cat. "Keep reading!" she spat.

For a split second, Harry contemplated ignoring her to see just how large her hair could get, before he thought better of it. Conflict was something he had had enough of at the moment, and while an irate Hermione could be good fun on a boring day, now was most definitely not the time.

"_After nearly five years of danger and uncertainties, the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds can at last breathe again,_" Harry read smoothly, unable to keep the tone of boredom out of his voice. "_Less than twenty four hours ago, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was under siege by the many dark legions of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and thus began the battle of the ages. Uniting under the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, a last alliance of both teachers and students protected the famous school from all manner of dark creatures-"_

"No, _no_! We know all that. Skip downwards!" Hermione interrupted, clenching her hands into tiny fists. Harry obliged, and allowed his large, green eyes to look several paragraphs ahead.

"_In a final duel to the death, the Dark Lord fell; killed by his own rebounding curse. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, escaped the encounter unscathed, despite speculations that he had been murdered well before the-_"

"Further!" Hermione commanded, shaking her head miserably. "Here," she said, snatching the paper from his grasp which her tiny, scratched hands. She slammed _The Prophet_ onto the thick mahogany table, smoothing the edges before pointing at another indent in the second column.

Harry leaned forward, supporting most of his weight on his still bruised arms, and began to read from where she pointed. "_As a significant chapter in the life of Harry Potter comes to an end, new questions are inspired. Will Potter join the Ministry of Magic and become, as previously hinted, an Auror? Or will he goes as far as becoming the next Minister of Magic himself? 'Not likely,' a source close to Potter surmises. 'Despite Potter's amazing achievements, he has yet to complete his magickal instruction, and as Magical Degree Number Two Hundred and Eighty Six clearly states, no uneducated witch or wizard may apply for a position in government.' While the outraged wizarding population continues to beg for Potter, the question remains: Will Potter return to complete his final year at Hogwarts?_"

"See! After_everything_ we've done! Yes, this _obviously _applies to both Ronald and I as well!" Hermione shrieked, glaring at the foul paper with contempt. Harry blinked; despite his wishes to become an Auror, it was not as though it was his life's _ambition_ or anything. There were plenty of respectable jobs in the wizarding world that had nothing to do with the government. Harry spoke his thoughts aloud in a desperate attempt to placate his furious friend.

"But that's just it Harry!" she exclaimed hurriedly, "there _are_ no respectable jobs in the wizarding world that are completely independent of the government. What _the Prophet_ said was just the beginning; any and all jobs endorsed by the government, even small businesses, require a _completed_ Hogwarts education!"

"Um, Fred and George didn't have a full education," Harry reminded her, regretting the words the moment he spoke them. As he expected, she fell immediately silent and cast her eyes to the floor. Harry cursed his mouth inwardly as he too felt the familiar clenching of his chest. "How's Ron?" he asked quietly, after a moment.

"Not good," Hermione whispered, her temper long forgotten. Harry could see her glassy eyes begin to shine with tears. "The whole family's a wreck, Harry… especially George," she added after a moment. "They really miss Fred."

"He died, um, heroically," Harry added lamely, rubbing her back in soothing, circular motions. "Fred always said he wanted to go out with a bang; and he managed to take a few Death Eaters with him." Hermione nodded sadly, rubbing her hands absent-mindedly along the seams of her dark-wash jeans.

"How's Ginny?" she asked quietly as a single tear slipped down her rosy cheek. Harry shrugged; he had barely had any time alone with Ginny since the celebration- besides, he suspected she had been spending time with the remainder of her family. He felt a sudden urge to run to her side and run a comforting hand through her beautiful red hair.

As if sensing his intentions, Hermione pushed on his knee in protest. "No, Harry. You two will have plenty of time alone later; she needs her family right now," Hermione said, unable to stop the little tremor in her voice from surfacing. Sighing, Harry forced himself to sit back down. He had learned to trust Hermione when it came to dealing with matters of the heart; like most subjects, she was an expert. "No, not an expert," she had once said, "just a girl."

The two sat in companionable silence for several minutes, before Hermione spoke up. "Well, we can't just sit here and mope," she said briskly, standing up in one fluid motion. She brushed a number of dust particles from the creases of her black, tie front sweater, before adding, "Fred wouldn't have wanted that."

Harry had to agree with that. "Yeah, he would have said something like; don't look so _grave_, guys. Or- or you lot look _deathly_," he joked feebly, forcing a laugh for the sake of his friend. Hermione, too giggled softly, but only because she felt she had to. She laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder before beckoning him to stand up.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go join Neville and Luna," she said pointing towards the Ravenclaw table. Luna's tinkly laugh was audible amongst the hustle and bustle of the dining room, her silvery, blonde hair summoning them like a beacon. Harry and Hermione watched in amused interest as Neville blushed a deep red, before making their way over.

"Hello Harry, Hermione," Luna's airy voice exclaimed as they approached. Harry grinned at the Ravenclaw sixth-year; there was something about Luna that could put a smile on anyone's face.

"Hello Luna, Neville," he replied good-naturedly, sliding onto the bench next to Neville. From what he could tell, Neville too busy hiding his blush from the world to reply. Harry shook his head at the sheepish behavior of his roommate; despite wars and catastrophes alike, somethings never changed.

"We were just talking about Hogwarts," Luna informed Harry breathily, her large blue eyes fixed on the ceiling. "I heard that you, Ron and Hermione may have to return next year… is that true?" she asked bluntly.

Harry could feel Hermione tense on his right, so he rushed a quick, "Nothing's decided yet," as an answer. Luna's head suddenly swiveled as she switched her gaze to Harry.

"What's one more year compared to your entire life," she continued obliviously, "after all, 'the basis to a good career is a good education'" she quoted (from one of the portraits in the Ravenclaw commonroom, if Harry was not mistaken). Harry didn't answer- she did have a point.

"Then, I suppose I will," he said matter-of-factly, putting an end to the discussion before Hermione popped an artery. However, the more he thought about it, the more he had to agree that for the first time, Luna made very good sense. Why _not_ spend another year in the place he loved most? After all, it _was_ just one year; and despite a rather heroic effort twelve hours ago, he was far from experienced when it came to magic.

"Good," Luna said dreamily, dropping her gaze to the table. "I hope they serve pudding for dessert tonight," she mused randomly, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I'm hungry, aren't you?" she asked.

Harry, having known Luna for a very long time, knew better than to question her odd statements; it was much easier to just nod and be done with it. "Famished," he replied, running a hand through his unruly, black hair.

"Everyone please, take their seats!" a shrill, magnified voice called out from the front of the Great Hall. A bewildered Harry looked up to see the prone shape of Professor McGonagall standing purposefully at the Headmaster's (or in this case, Mistress's) podium. She was clad in long, black robes which swirled around her ankles, and a tall, pointy hat. Despite she strict, and often blunt nature, Harry had always liked the professor and her no-nonsense persona. "Everyone take your seats, please!" she commanded again.

"Now, as you all very well know," she began, once the very full room had quieted down, "the past year has been- a difficult one, both outside and_inside_ the hallowed walls of Hogwarts. While much has been gained, much more was lost; so let us honor those who fell to protect what they believe in. My fellow witches and wizards, please join me in a moment of silence, to remember the dead."

Harry watched as McGonagall bowed her head in remorse, and he found himself remembering the last time he had heard a Professor speak at the Headmaster's Podium. He remembered a tall, somewhat eccentric man, with a long, flowing white beard, half moon spectacles and an undeniable twinkle in his eye. He remembered Professor Dumbledore, who despite his many faults, did his best to change the world for the better.

"Thank you. And now, onto other matters," McGonagall said after a moment, her dark eyes scanning large room. Harry felt a ghost of a smile make its way across his face, and waited in a polite silence for her to continue. "As Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, I have also been charged with the duty to inform you about the newest changes in the Ministry of Magic. Twelve hours ago, Sir Kingsley Shacklebolt was permanently instated as the Minister for Magic; a post which he vows to fulfill to the best of his ability. Minister Shacklebolt aims to ensure International Magical Cooperation, which will hopefully forge a strong bond of peace between the various wizarding nations. However, it is through _education_ that he believes that bonds of peace will be _held_. As many of you have come to realize, Hogwarts lies in shambles around us. The battle has destroyed a great many chambers, classrooms and invaluable texts, almost to the point that the damage is irreparable. As Hogwarts is protected by various charms and enchantments, rebuilding by magic is impossible; which leads us to the newest and most important development of all. Until such a time as the castle is rebuilt, Hogwarts School will be moved and merged with Shiz University in the County of Oz."

McGonagall paused here, allowing the new information to sink in. Sharp intakes of breath could be heard throughout the Great Hall, followed by a series of low, buzzing whispers. Before anyone could disagree, however, she continued her speech. "My friends, I understand that this development is very difficult to accept, but the fact remains that Hogwarts, at this time, are no longer suitable for teaching. Therefore, once Fall Term begins, students will be brought to the Great Hall, and then transported to Crage Hall at Shiz University by Portkey. In an attempt to better understand these new developments, please welcome Miss Helga Morrible, Headmistress of Crage Hall." With an intricate gesture of her hand, McGonagall descended from the podium, her long cloak billowing as she walked. The dining hall became tense with silence as everyone waited with abated breath, until a soft rustling, followed by the clicking of heels was heard in the shadows.

Harry eyed the new woman with scrutiny as she made her way confidently towards the podium. She was a large woman; both tall and heavy set, and she wore the most ridiculously intricate dress he had ever seen. Pearls and jewels dripped from her ears and fingers, and her white hair was piled neatly on the top of her head. "Witches and wizards," her firm, alto voice called out, as she reached the podium, "it is a pleasure to finally be among you here. I am Headmistress Morrible of Crage Hall, in the most revered county of Oz, and I am here on a mission to better improve the communication and cooperation between our worlds! It is my hope, that the majority of you will see these new changes as a blessing rather than curse, and that, with your help, we may forge the bonds of peace this universe so desperately needs. I could not be happier to teach each and everyone of you come Fall Term, and I look forward to the time we will spend together."

As the powerful woman concluded her speech, Harry became entranced by the many whispers around him. While several adults furrowed their eyebrows unsurely, the majority of the students looked pleased as punch- of course, to their naïve little minds; this was nothing more than a new adventure. Harry, too, could not help but fantasize about a place where no one would know his name… it was heaven, to put it simply. "What do you think?" he whispered to Hermione, unsure of what to expect.

Surprisingly, he found her already grinning in his direction. "Oh Harry, it's such a wonderful opportunity! Imagine, all of the new people we'll meet. Oz is a newly discovered continent you know, situated just passed the North Star and directly above the Thousand Seas." Harry cocked his eyebrow curiously; what the devil had she just said? Across the 'Thousand Seas'? It sounded like a children's story!

"So, you're in then?" he asked, to confirm his suspicions. With a great nod of her not-so-bushy hair and a radiant smile, he got his answer. Suddenly, however, her face fell, and her grin retreated.

"My parents…" she whispered longingly, her eyes closing in guilt. Harry sighed; she had mentioned that she had Confunded them nearly a year ago and sent them to Australia, but she rarely spoke about the details. "I'll have to retrieve them before I go; I have to know they're all right."

Harry nodded in agreement, before adding a small, "Me and Ron will come with you. Ginny, Luna and Neville will too, if they can manage it. Say, do you think Neville's going to retake seventh year at this… Shaz place?" he asked doubtfully. It was hardly a secret that Neville disliked school; although he tried very hard, he rarely saw results.

Hermione looked at him as though he was very dense. "In case you haven't noticed Harry, he's completely smitten with Luna. I can guarantee you that if she goes, which I'm sure she will, he'll be only too eager to follow." Once again, Hermione proved herself to be much more adept in the area of reading emotions that he was. "Oh don't trouble yourself with it Harry," she said, reading his mind. "Boys are all the same. I still stand by what I said in the fifth year: they have the emotional quotient of a teaspoon."

Harry laughed aloud, catching quite a few glares thrown in his direction from nearby parents. Oh Merlin… even that Morrible woman was looking in his direction. He suddenly found his nail beds to be very interesting, as he looked from his hands to the floor.

"Up for a new manicure, Potter?" a snide voice asked from nearby. Harry whipped around, coming face to face with none other than his nemesis, Draco Malfoy. Now that Voldemort was gone, Harry reasoned, there was nothing left to distract him from beating the smug little git to pulp.

"I dunno Malfoy, You up for a hair wash?" Harry quipped back, glaring at the greasy, bleach blonde strands of Malfoy's hair. Malfoy sneered in return, his pale, pointed face contorting into an ugly mess.

"Put your wand where your mouth is Potter. We'll settle this next year," Malfoy said, smirking. "You see, despite my father's connections Potter, I missed most of last year as well, so I have to retake it. But, it seems you do too. It's good to know that Potty isn't exempt from all the rules. Must be hard for you, eh Potter? Not being treated any differently?"

"The only thing your father's connections could get you now, Malfoy, is a one way ticket to Azkaban," Harry replied, answering Malfoy's malicious grin with one of his own. The Malfoy name meant nothing now; everyone knew the entire family was nothing but slime.

"Think you're so smart, Potter?" Malfoy snarled, taking the bait. The blonde boy made to withdraw his wand, but found himself facing the business end of Hermione's. With a sharp intake of breath, Malfoy dropped his hand to his side.

"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you Malfoy?" she asked meanly, reminding him of his embarrassing little encounter with a mad Death Eater in the fourth year. "Clear off," she commanded, placing her delicate hands on her hips. Sneering, Malfoy's beady black eyes landed on Goyle, before he strutted off.

"I can't _believe_ that bastard's repeating too!" Harry swore, pounding his fist against the table. Smarmy coward had already forgotten that Harry and Ron had saved his life numerous times over the last twelve hours…

"Whoa, what's got you all uptight mate?" a curious voice asked from across the table. Harry looked up gratefully, his eyes falling on the tall, lanky form of Ronald Weasley. Despite the puffiness around his hazel eyes and the untidiness of his red hair, Ron looked as happy as ever.

"Malfoy," Harry spat, hardly noticing the way Hermione scooted over to Ron's side. Their new relationship was nothing unexpected; Harry had suspected that they fancied each other for years. The only difference now (according to Hermione, of course) was that it was 'official'.

"Ah," Ron said knowingly, and then with a self-conscious blush placed his left arm around Hermione's shoulder. "I suppose he's coming along next year then, eh?" Ron asked, cocking his eyebrow as Harry's head shot up in surprise. "What, you think I didn't hear the whole speech that Morrible woman was giving? Personally, I believe it's utter BS, but you shoulda heared Mum: 'Ron, what a wonderful opportunity,' 'Ron, you never had a chance to finish your education,' 'Ron, you're going and that's that!'" he mimicked, raising his voice by an octave.

Harry smirked as Hermione turned pink, and buried her face in Ron's maroon Quidditch jersey look-alike, recognizing her exact words from before. Ron looked bewildered, but shrugged away his doubts by running a large hand through her mousy hair. "So, it's decided then," Harry stated calmly, "we're all going?"

"Yeah course," Ron agreed, chuckling as Hermione merely nodded an affirmative.

"Definitely," came the dreamy voice of Luna, whom, Harry only just realized, had been listening the whole time. She smiled happily and fondly fingered one of her large orange earrings, which today were in the shape of tabby cats. "And Neville's going too, aren't you Neville?" she asked obliviously.

"Yeah, my Gran wants me too," he mumbled unconvincingly, the baby fat on his cheeks turning a brilliant shade of pink. Hermione surveyed Neville skeptically, but with a pointed look from Harry, let her accusations lie.

"We're _all_going," a firm voice chimed in. Harry felt his lips twist in a large grin as the flaming red hair of Ginny Weasley glinted in the soft light of the candles. Rushing to his feet, he swept her into a short but passionate kiss, before pulling her onto his lap. She giggled softly as he began to tie her hair into loose knots, having never fully grasped the concept of 'braiding'.

Harry smiled happily as the soft traces of Ginny's flowery perfume wafted up his nose. It was relaxing; a miniature escape from everything that had happened in the last day and a half. Yet, despite the aching pain he still felt, as Harry looked from the awkward Ron and Hermione, to the blushing and oblivious Neville and Luna, and finally into, the soulful, green eyes of his girlfriend, he knew that for the first time in seventeen years, everything was as it should be. Everything was perfect.

******Yes, I know that was rather unexciting, but I tried to give an overall picture of what had happened in the seventh book for those of you who don't know, or don't remember.**

**Coming Up Next: Assemblies and speeches in 'The Hallowed Halls of Shiz'**


	2. The Hallowed Halls of Shiz

**A/N: **I promise this won't be as along as last time, but I just wanted to mention that it is _very_ unlikely I will update this quickly again (I usually try for once or twice a week). I felt bad about leaving Elphie and gang out of last chapter… but it had to be done. Also, keep in mind that while I borrowed many aspects of the book, this story is based loosely on the musical; this means that some things will happen out of sequence, and some things just won't happen at all. For example, the whole Fiyero and Dancing Through Life event hasn't occurred, meaning Galinda and Elphie still hate each other, and only Elphaba is taking Sorcery.

Thank you to my reviewers!

**Embers of Twilight**- I'm going for a Bookisical; but, while it mostly follows the musical, there are some things I just had to include, such as Elphaba's allergy to water (which comes into play much later :P)

**Ennaxor**- I'll definitely consider it; I've always had a soft spot for them too. And thanks very much!

**Elphiethegood**- You're very welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Harry Potter nor Wicked. I just enjoy tormenting the characters from time to time.

**A Little Bit of Magic**

Chapter One: The Hallowed Halls of Shiz

_Present Day Oz: Shiz University_

Galinda Upland (of the _Upper_ Uplands) could tell by Madame Morrible's piercing stare that she was late; but with all due respect, the Headmistress had brought this upon herself. After a long night of partying, one would expect any _normal_ person to be sound asleep in their beds come early the next morning; yet today, Galinda found herself rudely wrenched out of bed at a cruel _eight o'clock am._ However, she would not protest (aloud, of course), because goodly girls always took things in stride.

The assembly room was packed, she noticed, as she scanned the room with her piercing blue eyes. The morning sun poured through the massive bay window near the stage, drowning the majority of the student body in shadow. Galinda raised a white, lacy gloved hand to her pink mouth, concealing a dainty yawn.

"Galinda, darling, over here!" a breathy voice called from several rows away. To her immense relief, Galinda's alcohol muddled brain managed to register the familiar strawberry blonde locks of Shen-Shen, who despite her hooded, hungover eyes, looked, for the most part, presentable. A quick look to Shen-Shen's left revealed similar reactions; Milla and Pfannee eyes' were barely opened, and they looked as though they hadn't slept all night. Which, of course, they hadn't.

Galinda tiptoed across the room to take her seat, careful not to scuff her hot pink heels in the process. She moved slowly but with confidence; her father had told her many times that the world always waited for beautiful girls, so there was never any need to rush. _My Popsicle is so clever_, she gushed inwardly, seating herself with a toss of her buttery ringlets.

Nearby, a stoic girl rolled her large, brown eyes at the blonde's display. _Jealousy,_ Galinda mused, before ignoring the girl entirely. _Such people aren't worth my time_.

"Now that Miss Upland has so _graciously_ decided to join us, it is time to begin," the loud, clear voice of Madame Morrible boomed, as she fixed her hazel eyes on the sheepish Galinda. "Students of Crage Hall, a recent but devastating conflict has left a fellow school in need of our help. Several hours ago, I received notice that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was left in shambles due to a wizarding battle less than a day ago. Therefore, once Fall Term has commenced, Crage Hall will lend a _helping hand_ to the young witches and wizards of London, and act as a 'host school' until such a time as their establishment has been rebuilt."

Galinda heard the familiar buzz of gossip grow steadily louder as students exchanged comments of enthusiasm. Hogwarts School was well-known here in Oz; in fact, it was rumored that the Wizard himself had once been a pupil there. Galinda, too, could barely contain her excitement; it was about time Crage Hall got some new blood added to the mix; particularly male blood.

"Needless to say," Morrible continued briskly, "I expect each and everyone of you to make our new students feel welcome. Compassion is a long-standing tradition and a fundamental part of Shiz University's continued reputation for excellence. Respect for each other is what makes Crage Hall itself an honorable institution. It is not just a place; it had a character and moral fiber of its own. None, I repeat, none of you will put a blemish on our hard-earned, long-standing reputation; needless to say, those who do not exhibit those qualities most revered here at Shiz, no longer belong here."

A loud scoff could be heard from several rows up, coming from a drab, darkly clad, raven haired girl, otherwise known as Galinda's horrid roommate, Elphaba Thropp. Galinda rolled her large eyes- that girl was an embarrassment, and the exact opposite of all the qualities Madame Morrible had just listed. Not to mention, _unnatural. _

It had been the shock of Galinda's life when she realized that the girl she was being _forced _to room with was the closest thing in existence to a reptile with warm blood. Not only did the quiet, sadistic girl have strangely pointed fangs in the place of teeth, but her skin was a disgusting shade of green. But, Elphaba didn't seem to care that her skin was an abomination; rather than do the decent thing and try to make herself invisible, she was constantly _arguing _about anything and everything. Quite simply, the girl was nothing but a social hindrance.

Huffing slightly, Galinda removed one dainty glove and examined her freshly manicured nails. She had been pleasantly surprised to find a new bottle of Ozmo's Perfect Pink nailpolish arrive yesterday morning; a little 'come home soon' treat from her Mumsie. _Home_, Galinda thought longingly. She couldn't wait for this year to be over, and a summer of nothing but relaxation was _exactly _what she needed.

Several rows up, a bitter Elphaba Thropp lay wedged between two overweight Munchkins in matching orange leotards. Her pointed face jutted outwards in defiance as she purposefully ignored the glares burning holes in her back. Really, had those idiots expected her to sit there quietly and nod in agreement to the utter bullshit Morrible was attempting to shove down their throats? C_ompassion is a long-standing tradition and a fundamental part of Shiz?_ Hardly. Since the moment Elphaba had begun her first term here ten months ago, she had been treated with nothing but scorn and contempt. That woman was either very stupid or very optimistic, but the fact remained that no one here, not even the professors, gave a _tic_ about compassion.

Crossing her thin, green arms in anger, Elphaba tried to imagine herself sitting comfortably in her bed, curled within her grey quilt, and with a nice, thick, leather bound book in her hands. Yes, she thought miserably, that's exactly where she'd be if only that insufferable Headmistress hadn't called this assembly into session so early. Even though she'd been up for ages, she had not expected to emerge from her dorm room for another couple hours, and only then it would be to grab a small cup of tea in the cafeteria.

Unlike her infuriating, blonde room mate, she had no friends to visit on a Saturday afternoon. All she had was a handicapped sister, who annoyed her on a good day and enraged her on a bad one. She did, of course, love Nessarose very much (even more that herself most of the time), but the truth remained that Nessa was a very demanding, very childish woman who could throw a tantrum to make a three year old proud.

Where _was_ Nessa anyway? Elphaba wondered as her intelligent, almond shaped eyes scanned the auditorium for any sign of a wheelchair. Ah, there she was, dotting upon that little Munchkin boy who she seemed to have taken a liking too. Boq, Elphaba thought his name was, unless of course you were Galinda, in which case Biq was the preferred pronunciation.

_Sweet Oz, is that woman still talking?_ Elphaba brooded, as Madame Morrible continued to detail what she expected of the students come Fall Term. The green girl adjusted her black rimmed glasses with her index finger, in a desperate attempt to keep herself occupied. _If only I could control my magic_, she quipped inwardly, imagining the various ways in which she could seal Morrible's mouth closed. The sudden image of the bulky Headmistress desperately trying to unzip her lips caused Elphaba to double over laughing. _Oh great_, now everyone was looking at her. And this time, she could hardly blame them.

"Do you have something to add, Miss Thropp?" Madame Morrible asked delicately, her voice coated with a sickening amount of sugar. Elphaba's cheeks flushed a darker green as several witty but inappropriate comebacks danced along the edge of her tongue.

"Nothing that would interest anyone here," Elphaba muttered finally, shrinking down in her seat.

"Oh come on Greenie, that's never stopped you before," a feminine voice countered from near the back of the room. Elphaba whipped around in her seat in time to see a small smirk make its way across Galinda's glossy pink lips. "Go on, tell us what's on your mind," the blonde taunted again.

"More than shoes and makeup," Elphaba quipped in return, as she clenched her spidery fingers into fists. _How is it, that a girl who professes herself to be nothing but goodly, could delight so much in the tormenting of a fellow human being?_ she thought furiously.

"No surprises there," Galinda said, her brilliant blue eyes narrowing. Her perfect cheeks began to flush in anger as she glared furiously at the green girl. "It's not like any makeup would do you any good if you tried!"

"Yeah," a slightly lower voice confirmed, causing Elphaba to rise to her feet. Spinning on her heel, a seething Elphaba noticed that the abnormally tall Munchkin seated next to her sister was standing, despite Nessa's soft protests. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was silenced with an icy glare. _Why do these people insist on provoking the one they also fear?_ Elphaba mused inwardly. _Hardly seems sensible to me._

"That is _enough_!" Madame Morrible boomed from her place near the front. "Miss Thropp, Miss Upland, consider yourselves dismissed from the assembly. You will report directly to my office. I expected more, especially from you Miss Thropp," she spat angrily, pointed a bejeweled finger towards the door.

Elphaba clenched her teeth in anger; how dare that woman reprimand her, and only her, in front of the entire student body! With deliberately calm movements, she wound her way through the various plastic chairs to the center aisle. A sudden jolt in her calves caused her to tumble into an irate heap onto the floor. Jeers of laughter echoed throughout the assembly hall as she lifted her head with a shudder. One of the orange Munchkin's leered at her from his chairr, an obvious smirk painted across his chubby face. With something akin to a growl, Elphaba lifted herself off the floor, and marched, with as much dignity as she could manage, through the opened door.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out!" a girlish voice wailed as Elphaba slammed the massive door behind her. Elphaba's dark mouth popped open in shock at Galinda's accusations; the stupid little twit!

"I believe, my pretty, that you also played a little part in our expulsion," Elphaba snarled in return, her voice rising to an unpleasant octave. She ran a green hand along her tight, black braid angrily, before stomping off down the corridor. She knew exactly where Madame Morrible's office was; it was, after all, where she received her 'private' Sorcery lessons.

To her utter annoyance, however, Elphaba heard the tiny popping of Galinda's pink heels following her along the white marble floors. "Well, if you had kept your mouth shut," the blonde huffed from several paces away, "I wouldn't have had to step in; and-and then I wouldn't be in this mess!"

Elphaba screeched to a halt, and opened her mouth incredulously. "You stupid, selfish, shallow little witch! How _dare _you pin this entire thing on me! Take some responsibility, and for _Lurline's _sake, grow up!" Elphaba hollered, losing her head completely.

A sound slap could be heard echoing through the hallway. Elphaba recoiled slightly as the blow stung her cheek, and then cackled maliciously. "Hem," she cleared her throat sarcastically, all the while rubbing her injured cheek. "You feel _better _now?" she asked, her voice wickedly soft.

But Galinda, it seemed, had been struck speechless. She looked at her tiny hand with astonishment, as if completely and utterly surprised by what it had done. She trembled slightly, from surprise or fear Elphaba couldn't tell, before murmuring a soft reply. "Elphaba," she said softly, "I'm- I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Elphaba was shocked- never before had the blonde called her by her given name. Artichoke and Greenie seemed to be the preferred terms. Unsure of how to react by the sudden change in her roommate, Elphaba stalked off. She was quite sure a bruise was going to form from the slap; the blonde was deceptively strong. _Well, _she thought reasonably, _purple doesn't show very well on green. Thank heavens for small favors._

"Elphaba!" her roommate called after her, a little desperately. "Please listen to me!" Without turning around, Elphaba shook her head and continued to walk away. "I'm sorry about everything- that I slapped you, that I got us kicked out. Just… _stop_!"

The frantic clicking of heels came in a short burst and the tiny blonde sprinted across the floor and grabbed Elphaba's shoulder. "You know," she said coolly, clearly undaunted as Elphaba towered over her, "it's rude to walk away when someone is trying to talk to you."

"You know," Elphaba mimicked with her awful, high voice, "it's rude to slap someone across the face and publically humiliate them in an assembly hall!" With that, Elphaba snaked a long hand around Galinda's arm and wrenched the tiny fingers from her shoulder.

"I _said _I was sorry!" Galinda pouted, her blue eyes flashing. "But now I take it back! You're a wicked person, Elphaba Thropp. No wonder you don't have any friends!" And with that, she spun on her heel and hurried off in the opposite direction, her furious brain hardly registering the hurt look which flashed briefly over the green girl's face.

"No _Miss Galinda,_" Elphaba hissed inaudibly at her roommates retreating back, "the reason I have no friends is because I can't stand prissy, perfect little princesses who care for nothing but themselves. They take one look at my hideous, _green _skin and scamper off in the opposite direction. The reason I have no friends, is because I _need _no friends."

Elphaba strode angrily down the hall, without bothering to remind Miss Galinda that she was going the wrong way. _I cannot wait for this year to be over_.

_Outlandish_ was the first word that came to Elphaba's mind as she stepped into Madame Morrible's office. Despite having been there many times, she couldn't help but give a little jolt as the multitude of clashing colours stung her eyes.

The walls were a deep forest green; not a bad colour on its own, she supposed. But, when paired with a bright turquoise carpet and a magenta pink seat cover, the entire effect was damn near vomit inducing. An array of magical (but potentially useless) artifacts were crammed upon the shelves of various bookcases, each making an odd whizzing noise or performing a little light show. The ceiling, Elphaba decided, was the only thing in the place that was half decent; it was a pleasing shade of navy and dotted with miniature stars.

As Elphaba sat in a plush, red sofa which was pushed up against the far wall, she noticed that Galinda had yet to arrive. Delighted that she hadn't missed her roommate's reaction to the design blunder of the decade, she cackled slightly and tucked her thin, green legs underneath her body.

"Best laugh while you can Dearie," the annoyed voice of the Headmistress threatened as she swept into the room. With a flourish of her wrist, the large Quoxwood door closed of its own accord. "I have a feeling that you won't be so much as _smiling_ for a very long time," she continued angrily, her painted lips twisting into a thin frown. Elphaba made a derisive sound and crossed her arms; did she look like she was smiling?

"But, let us wait for Miss Upland before we begin, hm?" Madame Morrible asked, taking her seat in her large, pink throne.

"Then I'm afraid, _Madame _that we'll be here for quite some time. You see, Miss Galinda has a horrible sense of direction. I wouldn't be surprised if she's made her way to the Emerald City by now," Elphaba quipped, her brown eyes narrowing.

"Well then, Miss Elphaba, if you continue behaving the way you did today, I don't expect you'll be joining her there any time soon," Morrible said pointedly, raising her eyebrows for emphasis. Elphaba scowled, but felt the fear creeping up her spine nonetheless. She had forgotten that Morrible now controlled her future- and that, in itself, was cause for concern.

"My sincerliest apologies Madame Morrible," Galinda chimed as she flung herself into the office. "I got most turned arou-" she stopped dead in her tracks, her pretty pink mouth dropping open as she took in the many colours of the office. Her large, blue eyes blinked several times in a poor attempt to hide her disgust. "Um, nice place you've got here," she muttered lamely, causing Elphaba to shake in silent laughter.

"Thank you dear," Morrible said icily, with an angry look in Elphaba's direction. Elphaba noticed almost immediately that the hawk-eyes were watching her, and she bit her lip roughly to hide her mirth. "Take your seat Miss Upland," Morrible commanded, pointing towards the crimson couch.

Galinda rushed forward, and perched herself on the edge of the sofa- as far away from Elphaba as she could get. _Probably thinks I have rabies_, the green girl thought dismally, as she shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"You girls have disappointed me today," Morrible said abruptly, her eyebrows slanting in disapproval. "Miss Upland- despite your parents' goodly reputations, your actions demonstrate just how poorly they must have raised you. Hardly appropriate for a lady of high-society, in my opinion. And Miss Elphaba- I am utterly appalled by your behavior; especially considering how much you have at stake. Your father sacrificed much to send you here; I should have liked to think you would be more grateful."

Elphaba raised her thin eyebrows skeptically; _my father 'sacrificing' something for _me? _Not likely_, she mused with amusement. That man hated her, and he didn't bother to hide it. As a child, Elphaba had everything she could do and more to earn his approval, but to no avail. And now, as a woman of eighteen, she realized the futility of her actions; and while she respected the man, she had no fondness for him.

"Miss Thropp, Miss Galinda," Morrible continued angrily, "I am an avid believer that 'a punishment should fit a crime'. In both your cases, I sense that compassion is something you sorely lack; and thus I will take it upon myself to see that you gain some. Starting next semester, you both will act as 'representatives' of the school, and show the new students around. You will answer all of their questions without hesitation, and see to it that their stay is made comfortable. If either one of you so much as utters a complaint, she will be immediately removed from the student body. Am I understood?" she asked evenly.

"Yes Madame Morrible," Galinda answered sweetly, plastering a fake smile onto her glossy lips. She batted her long, black eyelashes, her doe eyes widening in remorse. In other words, it was a performance worthy of an Ozcar.

Elphaba scowled in disgust at her roommate's actions, before realizing that the Headmistress was looking at her expectedly. "Yes Madame Morrible. It won't happen again," she answered dully.

"See that it doesn't," Morrible quipped in return. "You may both leave; and ladies? Do try to get along from time to time." With wave of her jeweled fingers, the large doors swung open, and the girls were ushered out by some invisible force.

"Oz, that was rough in there," Galinda commented shakily, with a wary look at her roommate. Okay, maybe she still felt the _teensiest, tiniest _bit bad for slapping the green girl earlier, even though in her opinion, she had a just reason for it.

"Yes," Elphaba agreed, surprising both herself and the blonde. Her large, black boots clunked noisily down the hall as she drug her feet in relief. She could feel the fear dissipating with each step she took away from the Headmistress's office.

"Well, I can't wait for the new students to come. I read in Ozmopolitan that the wizards of Hogwarts are some of the yummiest there are!" Galinda exclaimed, rubbing her tiny hands (now both free of gloves) eagerly.

Elphaba answered her roommate with silence, quite sure that that would be enough. "Aren't you excited too?" Galinda asked naively, as Elphaba expertly concealed a groan. _Perhaps not. _

"Ecstatic," she mumbled sarcastically, her eyes falling to the polished floor. Really, the blonde was proving herself to be quite dense.

"Don't lie. Come on, why aren't you excited?" Galinda asked dumbly, pouting her displeasure. Elphaba looked towards her roommate with narrowed eyes. Must she spell everything out for her? Why was Galinda even talking to her in the first place?

"This may come as a surprise to you," Elphaba stated calmly, "but I don't tend to get along with many people." Her long fingers reached to her long braid, and began to rub the coarse rope uncomfortably. She always fiddled with her hair when she was nervous.

"Oh," Galinda replied, a little sadly. In an uncharacteristic show of intelligence, the blonde quit speaking immediately afterwards, choosing instead to avert her eyes to the path before her.

"Why are you even speaking to me?" Elphaba asked curiously, after a moment. She had been turning a few ideas around in her head, but still had not come up with an appropriate answer. And if Elphaba hated _anything, _it was being confused. "I thought I was a 'wicked person'?"

"I dunno," Galinda replied truthfully, "I guess I still, kinda, feel bad for hitting you earlier. I do wish you'd forgive me, you know. I don't much like being, well, _not liked._ And, you're not _really _a wicked person… just a little not sensitive sometimes."

"Insensitive," Elphaba corrected before she could stop herself. Galinda looked bewildered, but shrugged it off. "Will you go back to hating me once you've earned my forgiveness?" Elphaba asked bluntly, finding herself oddly interested in the response. _Really, it's just Galinda,_ she reasoned, _why does it matter anyway?_

"Do I have to?" Galinda asked childishly, startling Elphaba with her question. "I'd rather not," she added sincerely, shifting her eyes to her roommate's awkward form.

"Not if you don't want to," Elphaba said reasonably, eyeing the blonde suspiciously. No one, not even 'Galinda Upland' changed her opinions that quickly. Still, being at constant war with one's roommate was very time consuming- perhaps they could settle on a peaceful, impersonal relationship?

Galinda squealed, and threw her lithe arms around the green girl's shoulders. Elphaba instantly recoiled at the contact- _what in Oz is this girl doing?_ She pushed the blonde away from her none too lightly, and backed against the nearest wall.

"What was that?" she hissed angrily, unused to close, personal contact. Truth be told, she hating people touching her; it made her very uneasy. With a sudden jolt forward, she began to rush down the hall with quick, light footsteps.

"It was a hug," Galinda replied slowly, as if explaining something to a very small child. She was doing a rather marvelous job keeping up with the green girl, despite her much smaller strides. "When people are happy, they give each other hugs," she explained perkily.

"And what, may I ask, has made you so happy?" Elphaba asked, raising her thin eyebrows skeptically. The blonde was walking much closer than normal, she noticed, her keen eyes searching for her small, dorm room door.

"Well, you said we could be friends!" Galinda exclaimed, advancing upon her roommate again.

Elphaba's mind whirled at that one. "Friends?" she repeated curiously, surprising herself by the lack of malice in her voice.

"Yup!" Galinda grinned, reaching for Elphaba's thin hand. "We'll have so much fun next year! Oooh I can teach you how to charm all of the Hogwarts boys! And fix your hair and do your makeup!"

_Hair? Make-up? __**Boys?**_Elphaba thought nervously, her eyes widening. The blonde was clearly deranged if she thought she was touching Elphaba's hair. "Galinda, look, you really don't have to do any of that stuff. I'm perfectly happy with the way I look," she lied. _Okay, maybe not __**perfectly**_ _happy, but no amount of face paint's going to fix that._

"Ooh, rubbish!" Galinda exclaimed happily, charging towards their door and dragging the green girl with her. "I'm going to make you my new project- in fact, I'm gonna make you popular! Elphie, you're whole life's about to change! And it's all because of _me!_"

Elphaba screeched to a halt. _Elphie?_ she demanded inwardly. _What in Oz…? _But, Galinda seemed to mistake her silence for agreement; for without further ado, the green girl was promptly shoved into her bed room, and the wooden door shut firmly behind her.

**Yes I know, that was a fast friendship. But, as I was writing, I realized Elphaba really needs a friend to bring her out of her shell. **

Coming Up Next: Summer holidays and anhydrohydroxyprogesterone


	3. Anhydrohydroxyprogesterone

**A/N: **As I'm sure you've noticed, this chapter is quite different from the others; it's completely in letter format. I hope I made it easy enough to understand; I just needed to tie up all the lose ends at Hogwarts before the Dream Team makes its way to Shiz. Don't forget to review, especially about preferences with pairings.

Oh, and for those of you who were wondering, anhydrohydroxyprogesterone is a female hormone. You'll understand later… I hope.

On a final note: reviews. It's probably fair if I explain how the review vs. update system works hmm? First things first, I only submit a chapter after I've got the next one written as well. From there, I like to update around once a week, just in case I get any flashes of inspiration (so I can change things).

Wanna make me update faster? Generally, for every two reviews I get, I'll update a day earlier. Meaning: two reviews 6 days, four reviews 5 days, and so on and so forth. And, while I appreciate your enthusiasm, five reviews from the same person still only counts as **one**. I really would like to hear everyone's point of views on the story.

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Harry Potter nor Wicked. I just enjoy tormenting the characters from time to time.

**A Little Bit of Magic**

Chapter Two: Surges in Anhydrohydroxyprogesterone

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm dreadfully sorry that you couldn't accompany Ronald and I to Australia; it's absolutely lovely. It is far sunnier here that it is in England, and the beaches- oh Harry you should see them! Crisp, white sand and remarkably blue, clear water. _

_On another note, I thought it best to inform you that we will be returning a little later than we originally planned- actually several weeks later, I'm afraid. While we had an extraordinary run of luck tracking down my parent's new home, it seems that they have gone on a summer vacation to New Zealand; even my Locator charm can't find them._

_I truly am sorry, as I looked forward to spending more time with you during your first summer free of your aunt and uncle. Have you heard from them at all? I wouldn't be surprised if the Ministry has lifted their protection; the threats seem to be all but gone now. _

_Well I best be off- oh wait, Ronald has something to add._

_Hiya Harry,_

_I know Hermione took up an awful lot of room with her letter, so I'll keep this sort and sweet. Australia really is brilliant; I tried this new Muggle thing called surfing- they really are quite strange you know. Standing on a board in the middle of the ocean is an odd way to spend your time, if you ask me._

_They talk a little differently down here too. I picked up a few new words; some bloke told Hermione she was rather acting all 'clucky' which apparently means 'maternal'. Well, makes sense as she fussing about sunscreen at the time. Doesn't she know that you can just magic the burns off?_

_Anyway, hope you're well. Say hi to the family for me (don't even try to convince me that you aren't spending time there)._

_Your best mates,_

_Ron and Hermione_

_---------------------------_

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_I'm happy you're enjoying Australia. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took their honeymoon there; I remember the pictures on the mantelpiece. _

_And sorry to disappoint you Ron, but I haven't been spending nearly as much time at the Burrow as you seem to think. In case you've forgotten, Voldemort's left a huge mess to clean up here. So, while you two are relaxing on a beach, the rest of us are trying to figure out the best way to go about cleaning up Hogwarts and the Ministry. _

_So what else is new around here? Well, over the last month I've been working on moving my things into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It seems that Kreacher has begun to clear the place out a bit; shocking I know. I thought it would take a very large Confundus Charm to persuade him to toss out any 'Black Family Heirlooms,' even if they're nothing but junk. Not that I __**would**__ ever jinx an elf, Hermione._

_I'm glad you managed to track down your parents, thoufg. I was really worried you'd have a hard time of it. Speaking of which, are there any witches or wizards in Australia? Can't say that I've heard of any now that I think about it._

_Neville, Luna and Ginny send their love (they're part of the Clean Up Crew as well.) See you in four weeks._

_Lots of Love,_

_Harry_

_---------------------------_

_Dear Harry,_

_Of course Ginny's part of the Clean Up crew. I can't imagine the great Harry Potter going more than a few days without his girlfriend._

_Hermione nearly took a fit when she read that snide little bit about Kreacher. I'll thank you not to do that again; she was irritable for almost a day, even after she realized it was a joke. It's brilliant that you moved into Sirius's old house; though I expect that you haven't had much luck making the place look any brighter._

_Oh, and yeah, there's a bunch of witches and wizards down here, you just have to look carefully. Hermione found them one day on the beach. They took one look at our robes and laughed; guess they don't wear these things down here._

_And speaking of Neville and Luna, Hermione's been asking questions. Something about their love for one another? You wouldn't know anything about that would you?_

_Curiously yours,_

_Ron _

_P.S.- Five Galleons says that you find them snogging in some abandoned classroom at some point this summer._

_---------------------------_

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_Cough up Ron. Luna's off to Siberia for the rest of the summer with her dad. Something about trying to track down Three Horned Snorkbeasts. Is that a Luna creature or a real one? I 'spect Hermione would know._

_I'm sorry about the House Elf joke. Honestly, Hermione, you know I would never hurt Kreacher; especially now that we've started to get on. He's quite witty actually; very sarcastic. A bit like Snape really._

_I bought a new owl by the way. His name's Reptilus (strange, I know, but I let Ginny pick it. Stupid thing to do really; but she really liked his black feathers. Still, it's better than Pig). No owl will ever replace Hedwig though._

_Oh, an update from Hogwarts; we managed to come up with a pretty decent plan. Donations have been pouring in quite generously, but we still have no where near enough money to begin construction. McGonagall thinks it'll take about a year and a bit to rebuild once we have enough gold. _

_Oh, and I was also asked to send you a list of what you need to buy for next year; it appears that even the Ministry is having difficulty tracking you down!_

_Asides all the usual stuff, you need to pick up a text called the 'Training Grimmerie.' Apparently the Grimmerie is some super powerful spell book in Oz; there's only one of its kind, but it's been lost for centuries. But, someone has rewritten some of the Grimmerie's basic spells- and they're still ten times more powerful than the ones we're accustomed to. _

_Anyway, got to go. I'm meeting Ginny in a few hours._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

_---------------------------_

_Dear Ron,_

_Mother wants you home; she's still quite angry that you took off without even telling her. Oh, and she wants me to remind you that she's having that family supper on August 23__rd__ (that's in two weeks in case you've forgotten). She says she'll roast you if you aren't there._

_Oh, and do me a favor and pick me up a Pigmy Puff while you're down there. George says that's where they come from._

_Cheers,_

_Ginny_

_---------------------------_

_Dear Harry,_

_I except this will be our last letter before we see you again! Can you believe that summer's nearly finished? I'm terribly excited to attend Shiz next year, even though I know I'll miss Hogwarts._

_Mum and Dad are back to their normal selves. They were quite angry with me when they found out that I had cursed them. Took quite a lot of convincing on my part to convince them to allow me to go to Shiz next semester. It's weird; in Muggle terms, I'm still a minor. Takes some getting used to._

_We found this 'Training Grimmerie' you spoke of. It wasn't cheap (it was bloody expensive according to Ron), but you can just feel the magic pulsating within it. It's quite odd though; I can't read it for the most part. It appears to be in Latin, but all the letters rearrange themselves constantly; have you had any luck?_

_Oh yes! A few days ago, Ron and I stumbled across an old native temple. You wouldn't believe it Harry; it was actually a wizarding temple! Apparently, Muggles can't read the symbols on the wall. It was really quite beautiful, and kind of puts things in perspective. _

_Anyway, can't wait to see you! Give my love to Ginny!_

_Happily yours,_

_Hermione_

_---------------------------_

_Dear Ginny,_

_Bloomin cheek you've got there, telling me off then asking for a Pigmy Puff. I found one, but am still debating whether or not to actually give it to you. Tell Mum I'll be there for the supper._

_Ron_

_---------------------------_

_Ron,_

_I forgot how much you love your Pigmy Puffs; if I remember properly, you have a tattoo._

_Ginny_

_---------------------------_

_Ginny- that Pigmy Puff of yours? Just chucked it out the window._

_See you in a few days._

_Ron_

* * *

_Dear Elphie!_

_Guess who? I'm only kidding, it's me, Galinda. I'm still cross with you, you know, for not letting me to beautify you on the last day of school. Your face has a fabulous bone structure, and you could be so beautiful if you knew how to do your makeup._

_I can't wait for next year- we're going to have such a good time. My darling cousin told me that she met a few Hogwarts boys on her last trip to London- she went on about a godlike one called Sheemuss. She was so jealous when I told her we were getting __**all**__ of them. And, that you and me get to show them all around too ;)_

_Anyways, I hope your summer's going well. I went shopping yesterday, and bought this completely darling pink gown to wear next year. Apparently Shen-Shen has the same one in green though- but I'll just make sure she wears it on a different day than I do._

_Oops, I've got to go now. Mumsie and Popsicle are taking me out in the barge for an afternoon picnic. I miss you lots._

_Love you_

_Galinda _♥

_---------------------------_

_Dear Galinda,_

_I did not have a hard time in figuring out who wrote your letter; after all, the return address in on the envelope. Furthermore, may I remind you that you are the only one I know who calls me Elphie, and dots all their i's with hearts? _

_I was, however, rather surprised to receive your letter so soon,- summer only began seven days ago. Despite everything that has happened this year, it is nice to hear from you, and I'm pleased that your summer is going well._

_My summer has been rather dull; I've spent the last week or so cooped inside the Governor's mansion, which despite its grandeur is far from 'homely'. As you know, I don't react very well to water; and here, there has been nothing but rain. Nessa seems to enjoy it though; it has apparently given her some form of inspiration. She's taken to painting with watercolours, and she's actually gotten quite good._

_As for having a good time next year, I doubt that these new students will be much different than ourselves. But, one can only hope. _

_Enjoy your picnic._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Elphaba Thropp _

_---------------------------_

_Ooh Elphie, you sound so seriously when you write your letters. You've really got to lighten up! And you use too many big words- it took me awhile to understand it. _

_Ooh! And you noticed I dot my i's with hearts? I've been doing that for a few years. I think it gives essays a little something extra, don't you? Oh yeah, I found this brilliant shade of lipstick that I think will look fabulous against your skin. Remind me to give it to you next year!_

_By the way, I really am sorry for locking you outside in the rain that day. I'm sure it doesn't really matter to you now, but for what it's worth, I didn't know that water burned your skin. I'm sorry your summer has been so dull though- why don't you write to Madame Morrible and ask her to send some nice weather up your way? Weather _is _her specialty after all!_

_I'm sorry my letter's a little short this time around- I'm having trouble thinking about what else to say!_

_Love and miss you!_

_Galinda _♥

_---------------------------_

_Galinda,_

_I am quite unsure as to what I should think about the lipstick. I do hope that it's not pink- as I mentioned last year, I have an extreme aversion to the colour._

_As for dotting your i's with hearts, I've always felt that it is the words themselves which give body to an essay, not the presentation. It is also imperative that the author expresses some interest in his or her topic- otherwise, the words seem empty and meaningless. _

_Although I highly doubt that you hadn't, at least, heard a __**rumor**__ that I am allergic to water, I accept your apology. All humans are cruel at some point in their lives, and it is not until they realize their faults that they become truly good._

_After our disastrous last meeting, I sincerely doubt that Madame Morrible would even__**consider**__ sending nice weather towards Munchkindland; in fact, I would hardly be surprised if she was behind the rain in the first place. Besides, the rain is beneficial to the crops, which the Munchkins rely on as a chief source of income._

_Goodbye for now._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Elphaba Thropp_

_---------------------------_

_Dear Miss Galinda,_

_I hope your holidays are going well, I hear the weather in Gillikin has been lovely. I'm counting the days until we return to Shiz; life just isn't the same without you. _

_Would you consider having lunch with me some time next year? I would love to accompany you- choose any day you'd like._

_With love,_

_Boq_

_---------------------------_

_Elphaba, what did I tell you about the big words? I had to get out my dictionary for a couple of those, you know._

_But, I forgive you. There's no need to thank me, 'cause that's what us goodly girls are for. _

_OhmiOZ! I can't believe I forgot to tell you in my last letter. I was reading July's Ozmo, and guess what? FIYERO TIGGULAR is coming to SHIZ!! THE FIYERO TIGGULAR! You know, the Winkie Prince? _

_He's gorgeous Elphie. I attached the picture and article… just in case you don't know about him yet. Even the Hogwarts boys can't compare to him. _

_Speaking of boys, I got this creepy little message from one of the Munchkin's at Shiz. He asked me out to lunch with him… how silly is that? Munchkin's don't eat…. Do they?_

_Talk to you soon._

_Giddily yours,_

_Galinda _♥

_---------------------------_

_Dear Master Biq,_

_I'm dreadfully sorry, but my schedule for next year's lunches is completely booked. Perhaps next year? Enjoy your summer._

_Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands _♥

_---------------------------_

_Dear Galinda,_

_I believe it's time I enriched your vocabulary then._

_My sweet, I strongly suggest that you assuage your apparent surge in anhydrohydroxyprogesterone, for one with the acumen of a gnat could perceive that you have given entirely too much thought to this aristocratic mondain, while I am forced to deliberate with my honorificabilitudinitatibus father the pros and cons of__antidisestablishmentarianism within the states of Munchkinland. One, such as I, could classify the entire process as nothing but a floccinaucinhilipilification, for despite his prestigious position as Governor, few Munchkins respect him or his policies. _

_Nessa is irate that he would even suggest such a thing, of course, and has become as twitchy as a temperamental dosage of trinitrophenylmethylnitramine. I do hope you are having a more enjoyable time than I. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Elphaba Thropp_

_---------------------------_

_Miss Elphaba,_

_You are a cruel thing._

_Galinda (note the lack of heart)_

_---------------------------_

_Galinda,_

_I truly am sorry, but you've given me nothing but grief about my vocabulary since the beginning of the summer. I don't doubt that you've forgiven me already, but I should like to hear so from you, anyway._

_I read your article concerning Mr. Tiggular; he seems like nothing but an airheaded idiot to me. But, in an attempt to remain optimistic, I will expect the best. _

_The sun has finally arrived here (about bloody time, it's nearly the end of August!); yet it seems the cold has come with it- not that I truly mind. Heat has a way of making one feel very sluggish- while cool air energizes both the body and the mindl. Besides, I look forward to the changing of the leaves; I find it makes everything look exceptionally beautiful. _

_Hope you are well._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Miss Elphaba_

_---------------------------_

_Glin-Glin,_

_Darling, did I leave a pair of blue Lacozte sandals in your guest bedroom? Size eight of course… I think I left them under the bed, or in the closest. If so, would you mind bringing them to Shiz? _

_You're the best. I had a fantastical time last week._

_Love you!_

_Shen-Shen _♥

_---------------------------_

_Shennie,_

_Yes, I found them sweetie. Will do, me too._

_Heartthrob in the bible- you read? F.T. coming to Shiz!_

_Love you!_

_Galinda _♥

_---------------------------_

_Elphie,_

_I used the word indecisive today (and I actually understood what it meant!). I thought you would be very proud of me. _

_I have to admit, I'm getting kind of antsy now that summer is coming to a close. Misses Pfannee and Shen-Shen visited my chateau several days ago- odd, seeing as I don't remember inviting them. Still, we had lots of fun; I got to brush up on our G-slang and we went clubbing at the swankified Blue Broomstick. It was amazing; completely dark with lots of bright, flashy lights. I don't really remember much else, though._

_I think this'll be the last letter that'll make it to you before school starts; we're going to have so much fun this year. Yesterday I went out and bought a whole lot of new dresses. You can borrow them anytime; in fact, I got a few specially for you!_

_I'm getting all shivery just thinking about Fiyero. There's nothing wrong with brainless boys, as long as they're nice to look at. Oh and don't forget that Madame Morrible asked us to watch over the Hogwartians. _

_Are you taking the train this year? If so, come find me in Compartment A- I'll save you a seat anyway. If I don't see you then, meet me in the dorm room at 2:00 sharp, so we can go meet and greet._

_Love you bunches!_

_Galinda __♥__ (with a heart this time)_

**I just realized I never mentioned that Avaric and Fiyero haven't made their way to Shiz yet. Don't worry, they'll show their swankified faces soon! Oh, and as for Elphie's big words… I used an online thesaurus, so some of them may not be right. Don't melt me :P**

Coming Up Next: Not so merry meetings and a bunch of Blonde-headed Bimbos.


	4. UnMerry Meetings

**A/N**: -Jaw drops- This is an incredibly long chapter. I got completely carried away with the description in the first half, and before I knew it- BANG! I was at three thousand words. It's quite funny really; you'll notice the paragraphs get gradually smaller. Hope nobody minds… I really didn't want to split this up.

AGH! Once again, very sorry. And oh, pants, I just realized I forgot to acknowledge my reviewers last time. I'm sorry for that too!

Thank you very much to **ennaxor **(by the way, you're very right about the Ronald part- I reread two of the books just to check. I'll fix it for next time)**, Embers of Twilight, Wassermagierin, ErikxxChristine **(that's a really nice name by the way, they're my favorite :D)**, and LittleGreenFae.**

One last thing, I've added this new little gizmo, which I'm sure most of you will appreciate:

**Next Scheduled Update: **Friday February 22nd, 2008. You know how to make it quicker ;)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Wicked or Harry Potter.

**A Little Bit of Magic**

Chapter Two: (Un)Merry Meetings 

Elphaba's long, black hair hung freely down her back like a heavy curtain, their shiny strands toying with the afternoon sunlight. Although she would have never admitted it aloud, she had spent a few extra minutes 'beautifying' herself that morning- she even went as far as to steal one of Nessa's 'deep hair conditioners'. What was so _deep_ about it, Elphaba had yet to discover, but the fact remained that whatever was inside that bottle had made her hair feel especially silky. _Listen to yourself_, she chastised inwardly, _you sound exactly like Galinda!_

A large jolt awoke Elphaba from her musings as the wheels of her father's wiry, black carriage bumped along the famous bricks of the Yellow Brick Road. Her intelligent brown eyes peered outside the tinted carriage window as she mentally assessed how much longer the journey would take; she had never been comfortable sitting for large periods of time. Elphaba smoothed the newly formed creases in her long, navy frock self-consciously, afraid that all the jostling had caused the skirt to ride up.

"Will you quit fidgeting, Fabala? It is most distracting," an angry voice inquired. Frex had been ignoring Elphaba for the better part of the journey; and he would only break the tense silence in order to coddle Nessarose, who now had fallen into a light slumber. Elphaba slowly turned away from the window, her large eyes narrowing in a glare. Her father, balding and angry, gazed up from his thick novel to return the look with equal hostility. _Well, at least I know where I get it from, _Elphaba thought bitterly.

"Of course Father," she murmured submissively, all the while pondering why she had not taken the train. Galinda would be most furious that she had been stood up, Elphaba realized. Besides, the blonde's incessant babbling would be an improvement over _this_ tense atmosphere any day. Clicking her pearly teeth impatiently, Elphaba returned to admiring the scenery.

_I wish I could somehow make time flow faster_, she thought miserably, having resorted to counting the Quoxwood trees that passed by. _Six, seven, eight… _she continued, unable to better occupy herself. She flicked her eyes forward and noted a fast approaching forest, effectively putting an end to her little game. _I wonder if there are Lions in there, _she thought curiously, before switching her gaze back to the book currently trapped in her father's hands. She had finished her own novel more than an hour ago, and she couldn't bring herself to reread the thing _again_- it would be a waste, she reasoned, because she already knew the ending.

"Well, what are you staring at?" Frex snapped impatiently, his muscles bulging from within the tight confines of his black wool shirt. His dark eyes fixed upon his eldest daughter disdainfully as Elphaba shrugged her bony, green shoulders.

"Nothing," she replied darkly, causing her sleeping sister to moan tiredly. Nessarose blinked her large, hazel eyes owlishly and emitted a large yawn. Her lithe, pale arms stretched out on either side of her and then proceeded to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Now look what you've done, Elphaba!" Frex hissed quietly as Nessa readjusted herself against the smooth leather of the carriage seat. "You've woken up your sister."

"Are we there yet?" Nessa asked primly, clicking her freshly painted, dark red nails (courtesy of Elphaba) against the windowpane. _Thank Lurline_, Elphaba thought. She had been wondering the same thing for nearly an hour, but knew better than to ask the question herself.

"Yes dearest," Frex replied tenderly, running a large hand fondly through his daughter's dark brown hair. "We will be arriving at Shiz in about five minutes. Ah, before I forget," he added, waving a long, thick finger in the air for emphasis, "these are for you."

Frex handed Nessa a brightly coloured shoebox and Elphaba leaned over curiously, despite herself. Nessa untied the pink ribbon around the box carefully, before laying the cardboard parcel onto her lap. Her shaky hands lifted the lid eagerly, displacing a vast amount of baby blue tissue paper.

"Jeweled shoes!" she exclaimed, her left palm diving greedily into the box. Elphaba's breath caught in her throat as Nessa withdrew one of two handcrafted, silver sequined shoes. _They're very beautiful_, Elphaba commented inwardly, as Nessa struggled to place the shoe on her foot.

"Here, let me," the green girl said generously, taking the proffered shoe from Nessa's limp grasp. With graceful ease, Elphaba slipped the shoe around her sister's tiny ankle, vaguely remembering a childhood story about a peasant girl with a pair of glass slippers. _How impractical_, she'd thought at the time. But now, she realized she would have accepted _any _pair of shoes from her father, even if they _were_ glass.

"Elphaba," Frex said tiredly, turning to his eldest daughter. Elphaba spun in her chair, her brown eyes glimmering with something akin to hope. _Could it really be?_ she thought eagerly, refusing to allow her emotions to show on her pointy, green face.

"Take care of your sister," her father continued, refusing to meet her eyes. Elphaba immediately felt deflated; much like one of Galinda's pink balloons, a couple of days after her birthday party. Still, the green girl couldn't help but remind herself that her disappointment _was _partially her fault- after all, Frex had never given her anything before… not even on Lurlinemas. What kind of fool had she become, to expect anything more?

"I will," she deadpanned, unable to hide the sudden frown which crossed her sharp features. Flicking an imaginary speck of dust off her travelling cloak, Elphaba lifted her left index nail to her lips and began to nibble on the blunt end of it.

"That's a disgusting habit, Fabala," Nessa chastised gently, reaching forward to remove the assaulted finger from Elphaba's sharp fangs. "You heard Doctor Dillamond in Life Sciences last year- there's a lot of bacteria under there. We don't want you getting sick."

Frex regarded his youngest daughter proudly, as if inwardly musing how he could have come to have such an intelligent child. Elphaba merely snorted at Nessa's advice and continued to gnaw at the digit with gusto.

"Oh for Lurline's sake, listen to your sist-" Frex began, only to be interrupted by the nasally voice of his coachman, Chester.

"Shiz University," the snobby Munchkin announced, lifting his pug nose into the air with authority. Elphaba supposed that one might have found his crisp, white button down shirt and black tuxedo ensemble complete with tails intimidating, had Chester been more than four feet tall. Still, he _was_ rather tall for a Munchkin.

"Thank you Chester," Frex replied dismissively as the ornate coach door swung open. With confident, calculated steps Frex descended from the steel stairs, held steady by Chester's strangely firm grip. Elphaba watched as Chester turned to Nessa and wrapped his thick arms under the future Governess's useless legs, before depositing her gently into her gold-rimmed wheel chair.

Finally, Elphaba scooted along the dark leather interior, and felt a sudden giddiness overcome her- she was _back_. Wincing slightly as the bright sunlight temporarily blinded her, she raced down the steps, the only one unassisted. In fact, she noted acidly, Chester discreetly moved away from her as she made her way down the stairs. _He probably thinks I have rabies_, she mused with sinister amusement.

Elphaba inhaled deeply as the cool, clean air of Shiz University entered her lungs. Her brown eyes widened in happiness as they looked upon the familiar flower-fields and the over-grown ivy covering most of the gargantuan walls of Crage Hall. The blue skies were clear and bright- as if painted by the gods and goddesses of Oz, themselves. _Or by a very eager-to-please Headmistress_, Elphaba thought mischievously. She strolled languidly behind her father as Frex wheeled Nessa away from the carriage and across a cemented path cutting across the lush, green fields.

"Nessarose, as you know, I had your things shipped here in advance. They should be waiting for you in your private suite- if not, write to me and I will send new ones," Frex said dotingly, rubbing his daughter's arms comfortingly. "Elphaba, ask Chester for your suitcase," he added as an afterthought.

"Yes sir," Elphaba said, turning on the heel of her black boot and marching back towards the coach. Not a moment after she arrived, she found her suitcase dumped unceremoniously into her arms. She narrowed her eyes at the annoying little coachman, and grew quite pleased when he visibly cowered in fear before her. "See you next year, Chester," she said warmly.

"You as well, Miss Thropp," Chester said, unable to conceal his dislike. Elphaba cackled at the obvious insincerity in his voice, causing the Munchkin to jump and lose his black top hat.

"It's an improvement," she commented nastily, before stalking off to rejoin her father and sister. She'd never liked the little imp, even as a child. Anyone so thoroughly whipped by her father was no one she would willingly associate with.

The throngs of people had greatly increased, she noticed, as she wound her way through various squealing girls and palm-slapping boys. Very few turned their heads as she passed by; then again, she recognized most of them from last semester, so they were already familiar with both her abnormal skin colour and her sarcastic personality. Pushing her way through a gaggle of blonde bimbos, her keen eyes searched for where she had left Frex and Nessa, only to find with a mixture of both disappointment and relief that they had disappeared.

Turning on the spot, she did a double take when she spotted the most amazing pair of dark, blue eyes she had ever seen. Further inspection revealed them to belong to a tall, muscular boy with floppy, light brown hair. His deeply tanned arms were thick and muscular, his chest hidden beneath a pristine, white dress shirt. His face was gorgeous, she noted- broad, square cut, and decorated with just a hint of stubble.

_Prince Fiyero Tiggular_, her mind finally registered, images of the article Galinda had sent during the summer flashing before her eyes. _Well, now I can see what the fuss was about_, she thought with interest, before mentally slapping herself. It was one thing to appreciate beauty, but it was another thing altogether to be swept away by it.

Suddenly, Elphaba felt her feet being swept out from underneath her, and she fell painfully onto her back. The battered suitcase flew from her hand and into the air, before bouncing along the ground several feet away. Her long, dark hair hid her face like a curtain, but did little to obscure the peels of laughter coming from a group of bleached blonde girls less than three feet away. Elphaba, sensing the presence of somebody nearby, growled deeply and began rubbing her bruised spine. _That really hurt_, she complained inwardly, _those stupid little idiots- they probably think that they are _so _clever._

"Are you all right?" an amused, baritone asked from somewhere above Elphaba's head. Parting her hair with a spidery, green hand Elphaba glared menacingly into a pair of sparkling, blue eyes.

"Fine," she replied through gritted teeth, and attempted to pick herself up off the ground. She winced as mini spasms shot up her spine, and her back muscles shrieked in protest.

"No you're not," the Winkie prince said loudly, reaching down out to help her up. Elphaba watched his hand skeptically, quite sure that he was joking. No one, asides Galinda of course, had ever offered to help her before; and even then, she was lucky she _survived _that help. "Look at you," the handsome boy continued, "you're turning all green."

Elphaba wrenched her hand from the Prince's grasp immediately, glaring icily into his sparkly eyes. "Cute," she spat sarcastically, before picking her bruised body up off the floor. _Empty-headed prick,_ she scoffed, before hurrying over to her cheap suitcase. Picking the filthy thing up with as much dignity as she could muster, she marched down the path without as much as a glance back.

Up ahead, Elphaba could hear the large, stone clock tower chime twice, indicating that it was now two o'clock in the afternoon. _Damn_, Elphaba cursed inwardly, _Galinda! I was supposed to meet her in the dormroom! _Her long, green legs sprinted across the field to the gilded Main Entrance, her movement inhibited by the length of her skirt.

Elphaba considered shedding the blasted thing, before realizing that such a thing was _completely _out of the question. Flushing a darker green, she slowed to a fast jog, her suitcase swinging frantically by her side.

Dashing along the white marble floors, Elphaba rushed along the winding corridors she remembered instinctively. She barely glanced at the familiar portraits which hung in golden frames along the way, having memorized the piercing faces of the previous Headmasters and mistresses from her many journeys through the hall. _Floor Two, Room 7_, she reminded herself unnecessarily. _Here it is._

The dark, Quoxwood door was slightly ajar, and Elphaba's pointy ears picked up traces of girlish giggles from within. Preparing herself for the onslaught of golden curls and feminine perfume, Elphaba inhaled deeply and pushed on the door handle.

Galinda had her back turned, Elphaba noticed as she crept inside the room. Pastel dresses in pink, yellow and baby blue formed a massive heap on the top of Galinda's magenta bedspread, and a pink leather suitcase, filled entirely with shoes, lay open on the floor. "Guess who?" Elphaba blurted out, unable to contain herself any longer.

"Elphie!" Galinda shrieked happily, turning in a flurry of pink tulle and satin. Elphaba barely had time to catch her roommate as the blonde girl leapt into her scrawny, green arms. Elphaba felt a tiny smile creep onto her face, despite herself- it _was _nice to see her only friend again, especially after such a long time.

"Elphaba Thropp," Galinda said snootily, once the surprise had worn off. "I'm very angry with you! You never showed up on train today; I was sitting all by myself like a little waif!"

"I doubt that," Elphaba said skeptically, after all, Galinda never went anywhere without at least one member of her loyal band of followers; or the Pink Princesses as Elphaba liked to call them. Surely one of them must have accompanied Galinda on the train.

"I was too, Elphie!" Galinda whined, stamping her foot in childish agreement. "I know you don't think much of Shen-Shen and Pfannee and Milla-"

"God knows why," Elphaba muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"- so I told them not to meet me on the train today. They were most put out, I tell you! Shennie even started to cry. But I told them, I said 'I'm meeting Elphaba, because we have a lot of catching up to do'. I even turned down Tiggular Touring!"

"I beg your pardon?" Elphaba asked, cackling hysterically. "'Tiggular Touring'?

"Yes!" Galinda said, exasperatedly. "Try to keep up with the slang, Elphie. Oh, well, on second thought don't. If you used slang or even understood it, you wouldn't really be Elphaba Thropp anymore."

"Gee, thanks," Elphaba said sarcastically, but her biting edge was noticeably lost. "I'll have you know, it's a waste of time anyway. I bumped into Fiyero Tiggular early today, and let me tell you-"

However, only two words had registered in Galinda's pinkified brain- Fiyero Tiggular. "You what?" Galinda shrieked, her tiny pink mouth popping open in shock. "Even _you've _met Fiyero Tiggular? Well, go on! What's he like?"

"No different than I thought he'd be," Elphaba said moodily, turning to face the far, cream wall. "He was very rude, and idiotic and cruel…"

Galinda shook her blonde head, causing her bouncy ringlets to bob up and down. "Are you sure you're not just being sensitive?" she asked reasonably, twirling a curl thoughtfully around her ring finger, "because Ozmopolitan didn't say anything like that. In fact, they said he was a very sweet, down to earth, Winkie princeling."

"That's a derogatory term," Elphaba corrected absentmindedly, crossing her thin arms defiantly. She was unsure what made her jump to defend the prince so quickly; after all, he had obviously had no problems insulting _her._

"So?" Galinda asked dumbly, biting her full bottom lip. Elphaba gave her roommate a pointed look, causing Galinda to fidget uncomfortably with the bottom of her dress. "What does that mean again?" Galinda asked quietly.

"It means politically incorrect," Elphaba said proudly, fixing her brown eyes on her roommate's blue ones. Noticing the quizzical look crossing Galinda's perfect features, she elaborated, "Tt means that it's not a very 'goodly' thing to say." Wincing at the over all deplorable structure of her sentence, Elphaba waited for Galinda's blonde brain to register what she had just said.

"Oh no!" Galinda exclaimed, once she had worked out the kinks in Elphaba's explanation. "You mean," she cried, her blue eyes glistening with tiny tears, "that every time I say 'princeling' I'm being mean?" Elphaba burst out laughing as she noted the sincerity in her roommate's voice.

"My sweet," Elphaba purred hysterically, "I was referring to the word 'Winkie'. It's not a very nice thing to say. Now, stop crying before you ruin your mascara- the Hogwarts boys won't like that, now will they?"

The moment the words 'Hogwarts' and 'boys' left Elphaba's mouth, Galinda immediately stopped sniffling. "Sweet Oz!" Galinda shrieked, grabbing a pink makeup bag from her beside table, "Come on Elphie! Or we're gonna be late… Morrible said they get here at two thirty. _Move it_!"

Elphaba's shoulder shook in silent peals of laughter as Galinda raced around the dorm room with the speed of a bullet. "Galinda, calm down. You look beautiful _without _all that paint on your face."

Galinda scoffed at this, and turned her cerulean orbs sympathetically to her roommate. With the grace of an artist, she twisted the top off a fresh tube of coral lipstick, and expertly applied a coat to her lips. "Oh Elphie! _Nobody _looks their prettiest without make-up, silly. You know what? C'mere!"

"Oh no," Elphaba deadpanned, her brown eyes widening. "No way Galinda. I-"

"Rubbish!" Galinda exclaimed, latching onto Elphaba's pointy elbow with her death-grip. "_You _are going to make a perfect first impression, today. Plus, I spent so much time looking for a pink that would match your skin tone…" she trailed off sheepishly. As Galinda widened her doe-eyes hopefully, Elphaba knew she had no chance.

"Oh very well then," she snapped finally, glancing hesitantly towards the bathroom. "But by Oz, if you make me resemble some emerald tramp…"

"You _worry _too much Elphie!" Galinda squeaked, forcing the green girl into the bathroom. "Don't worry, I'm gonna make you gorgeous… you'll see!" Galinda grinned, her tiny hands moving as blurs through her make up bag.

"Okay. So," Galinda said happily, withdrawing an expensive silver powder set, "Ozmo says to always start with foundati-" she trailed off as Elphaba raised an eyebrow, pointing to her green skin. Galinda smiled sheepishly, before adding a lame, "Oh who cares about foundation? You've got really good skin!" she said, tossing the little compact over her shoulder.

"I wish others had the same opinion," Elphaba muttered sarcastically, looking warily at Galinda's frantic hands. After several moments of rummaging through her pink bag, Galinda withdrew a thin, grey tube with a triumphant squeak.

"So we skip foundation, skip blush and move straight onto **eyeliner**," she said happily, grabbing Elphaba's cheek roughly with her hand. "Now, _don't move Elphie_," Galinda warned as she pulled at Elphaba's eyelid. "Cause, I don't wanna slip! I'm just going to trace-"

"I know what you're going to do, Galinda," Elphaba interrupted, before she could stop herself. Upon noticing Galinda's skeptical look, Elphaba elaborated, "Nessa always like make- even when she was a child. I- well, my mother died, as you know… and I was the only female left in the house; so I always applied it…"

"Oooh that's fantastical!" Galinda squeaked, handing Elphaba the eyeliner. "_You _do it then, 'cause I don't wanna mess up!"

"But," Elphaba protested immediately, her eyes widening in fright, "I've never put it on _myself _before! I wouldn't know where to begin…"

"Just trace your bottom and upper lid with the sharp end of the pencil," Galinda instructed, with a toss of her hair. "And while you do that, _I'll _find my plum eyeshadow. It'll look so _prettiful _against your skin!"

"Pretty," Elphaba corrected absentmindedly, before carefully drawing the charcoal liner to her eye. With a deep breath, she pulled the lid back, and drew two, perfect lines along both lashes, before repeating the process on her other eye.

"Wow," Galinda said, as she watched Elphaba apply the eyeliner in awe. "You're really, really good! In fact, I'm going to get you to do _my _eyeliner sometimes!" Elphaba shrugged at this, before handing the grey pencil back to Galinda. "No seriously, Elphie! This is such a _useful _talent! Much better than you being all smart- this you can really use!"

It didn't occur to Elphaba to put Galinda right- she was much more concerned with the prospect of applying the Perfect Plum Eyeshadow to her eyes. "Galinda," Elphaba said, "none of this make-up is _water-based _is it?" she asked fearfully.

Galinda looked stunned for a moment, before smiling weakly and shrugging. "I once asked my Mumsie what was in make-up… and she only smiled and told me I wouldn't want to know. Oh Oz, I hope there isn't any water in it. It _looks _solid though," she pointed out.

"So does ice," Elphaba quipped, "but it's still made out of water."

"We-ell… there's no point in fretting about it now, is there? I mean, it's on you already… nothing we can do now," Galinda said, forcing a cheerful edge into her voice. Elphaba grunted in agreement, silently noting that the blonde _did _have a point.

"Okay, so Perfect Plum Eyeshadow?" Galinda asked hopefully, squealing when Elphaba gave a resigned nod. "Kay. Just close your eyes- no _lightly_- and try not to blink."

"Ummm hmmm," Elphaba agreed lazily as she felt quick brush strokes coat her eyelids.

"All done!" Galinda said, closing the lilac lid with a firm snap. "Now all that's left is lip gloss and lipstick. Open your mouth!" she commanded firmly, holding her metallic lipstick tube like a weapon.

Elphaba did as she was told and dutifully opened her mouth. "Pout," Galinda said. Elphaba did. "Perfect, now just hold still- oops…"

"Oops what?" Elphaba asked aggressively.

"I, um, kinda… put the wrong colour on?" Galinda tried innocently. Elphaba spun around and looked in the gilded bathroom mirror (imported from Gillikin).

"Holy terror!" she spat angrily as she took in her appearance. Her eyes looked fine- almost nice even, rimmed with charcoal and purple eyeshadow. Not that she would, of course, consider making herself up every day, but the plum was tolerable for now. However, another look at her lips made her shriek again.

"_Hot pink, Galinda!" _she yelped, trying desperately to rub the vile stuff off. Of course, the dye had already begun to stain her lips, and while some of the ferocity of the shade _had _come off, Elphaba still looked like a circus clown. "_How on Earth could you mix up light pink and hot pink?"_

Galinda dropped her head, and her shoulders began quaking. Elphaba felt a wave of remorse wash over her; what had she done? "Oh Galinda… I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's not your f-"

Suddenly, Elphaba realized Galinda wasn't crying. Galinda was _laughing_. "Elphie, I'm sorry!" Galinda said between giggles. "But, quite honestly, I never thought I'd live to see the day when Elphaba Thropp yelled at _me_, because she disliked the shade of pink I used on her lips!"

Elphaba tried to glare icily, but felt herself melting. Before long, both girls were sitting on the white, tiled bathroom floors, laughing hysterically. Elphaba felt a strange, warm sensation rise within her- for the first time; she felt as though she actually belonged somewhere.

"But seriously Galinda," she said after a moment. "How _are _we gonna get this stuff off?"

Galinda was silent. Suddenly, her entire face lit up comically as she lifted a victorious hand into the air. "I know! We'll just cover it with another colour!" Reaching for her make-up bag, Galinda missed the sudden ticking of Elphaba's left eyebrow.

_Another _colour?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Elphie!_ They're really here!" Galinda shout-whispered giddily, as the two roommates tiptoed into the Crage Hall Courtyard. It was exceptionally beautiful this time of year- the red cobblestones complemented the newly changing leaves perfectly. A white marble fountain lay in the middle, with a bust of Sir Shizian (or Shir Shizian, as Galinda liked to call him) acting as its center. However, it was the gardens Elphaba liked best- the delicate little wild flowers which sprung up in random, colourful patches. _If Galinda were the wild flowers, then I would be the weed_, Elphaba thought cynically.

"Very astute," Elphaba replied, adjusting her glasses with her index finger, so that they lay comfortably on the bridge of her long nose. She would play the part of a knowledgeable, proper tour guide, and by Oz, she _would not lose her temper! _"Let's go face the raptors," she said finally, before striding into the courtyard.

Thankfully, the whole make-up fiasco had been resolved; Galinda, in an unusual show of brilliance, covered Elphaba's lips in a layer of dark green lipstick (from a costume shop), which not only complemented Elphaba's skin tones, but counteracted the hot pink lipsticks effects. Buoyed by their success, Elphaba strode forward confidently and addressed her new classmates.

"Excuse me, everyone? May I have your attention please?" she called with authority, eyeing the new students like one might a rare piece of art. The idle chattering died down, and Elphaba was unsurprised to hear a number of the Hogwartians gasp as their naïve eyes registered her skin colour. "Welcome to Crage Hall," she continued, undaunted, "My name is Elphaba Thropp-"

"And I'm Galinda Upland- of the _Upper _Uplands," Galinda added flirtatiously, already eying a lanky, dark haired boy near the front. "And we're going to be your _tour guides_! Isn't that exciting?" she said perkily.

The majority of the boys called out eagerly, causing the rest of the population to glare at the bubbly blonde moodily. Oblivious to the crude looks she was now receiving, Galinda carried on. "I'm so very happy to meet each and everyone of you. I guess my cousin was right!" she chimed happily, causing Elphaba to roar to a start.

"Yes, well um- thank you Galinda. Now, I would like you all to accompany me on a tour of the campus. Feel free to ask me any questions you'd like along the wa- yes, you in the front?" Elphaba said, pointing to one of the many, cloaked witches.

"Have you always been green?" a girl with silvery blonde hair asked dreamily. Elphaba narrowed her eyes; those weren't the type of questions she'd had in mind. Feeling her temper pick up, Elphaba answered the girl harshly.

"I hardly think that has any merit whatsoever. However, I will humor you this once. Yes I've always been green. Oh, and to head off any _further_ questions: no I'm not seasick, no I did not eat _grass _as a child-"

"Okay then!" Galinda said brightly, heading off Elphaba's touchy temper. Widening her eyes at her friend in a silent reprimand, she chirped, "We were going to go for a tour, right?"

"Um, yes," Elphaba answered, lowering her eyes to show her remorse. With a raise of her perfectly plucked eyebrows, Galinda let her know she was forgiven. "Now, if you'll follow me please…" Elphaba asked politely, before turning on her blunt heel and stalking away.

The throng of people followed her dismally through a Quoxwood archway, and across the lush, grassy field. _Thank Oz the morning dew has dried_, Elphaba thought as her dark boots crushed the many blades of grass.

"Hey Goyle," Elphaba heard a smug voice say, "I bet I can get the guide to go out with me!" She stiffened marginally, but kept walking; Galinda was clever enough to spot a user when she saw one. After all, no one Elphaba knew had more experience when it came to boys.

"Wha? The _green _one?" the boy named Goyle said slowly. Elphaba nearly laughed aloud- that was a stupid comment if she'd ever heard one! Clearly this large, burly boy wasn't very bright.

"No, you idiot," the smug voice drawled, "I'd rather date the Mudblood. No, I mean the blonde, ditzy one." Elphaba stopped suddenly once she heard the bastard's reply- _nobody _spoke that way about her friend.

"I hardly think you'd have a chance, _sir_," she said acidly, glaring at the boy for the first time. He was very tall- nearly _her _height in fact- and he had strange, sleek, bleached blonde hair. His face was pointed, long, and pale, and his two black eyes glinted cruelly.

"Why? Hoping I'll try my luck on you, Greenie?" the blonde boy sneered, causing Elphaba to cackle.

"Oh _very _original!" she snapped back, tossing her long, black mane wildly. "But I repeat what I said earlier: I hardly think you'd have a chance."

"Except I believe you added a _sir_ last time," the boy reminded, his pale, thin lips smirking. "It's good to know you _odd _folk know how to address your superiors!"

"Oh, lay off Malfoy, you great git!" a dark haired boy stated, fixing his piercing green eyes on the newly dubbed 'Malfoy' character. Elphaba noted that he too, was very tall (what did they _feed _these wizards?), but in a lanky, thin sort of way. Still, he had a pleasant face- lightly tanned and square shaped. She also noticed that, in the middle of his forehead, lay a peculiar, lightning shaped scar.

"As you wish, _Potty_," the Malfoy boy sneered, marching off. _Potty_ glared at the blonde boy's retreating back, unable to conceal his extreme dislike.

"Excuse me?" Elphaba asked curiously, "Is your name 'Potty'?" The dark haired boy laughed, and shook his head 'no'.

"Nah, it's _Potter_ actually. Harry Potter," he said, extending his right hand. Elphaba couldn't be sure, but she felt as if he was _expecting _something- like a reaction of some sort. Quite honestly, she couldn't quite pinpoint _why _he would be looking for such a thing- it was typically _she _who received the 'reactions'.

"Elphaba Thropp," she said finally, taking his proffered hand with a strong grip. "Thank you, Master Potter," she said formally, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Harry, please. And no worries really- Malfoy, _Draco Malfoy_, is the world's biggest slimeball. Besides, you remind me of one of my friends, Miss Thropp," the boy replied.

"Well, thanks anyway. And please, call me Elphaba," she returned, a ghost of a smile spreading across her face. "Forgive me, _Harry_, but I really must continue this tour- your friends look rather antsy."

"New school, new crowd," Harry said, shrugging his narrow shoulders. "Surely you can understand why?" he inquired kindly.

"Of course," Elphaba stated. "I'm sorry for the delay," she called out firmly, "but please, follow me." She turned away from the dark-haired _Harry_,only to see Galinda rushing towards her in a ball of pink fluff.

"Who's your new friend?" she asked excitedly, pointing in Harry's direction. He waved jovially, and smiled at the perky blonde. Galinda tossed her hair and smiled seductively back.

"His name's Harry Potter. He protected my, _pride_, I suppose, against that foul blonde haired boy," Elphaba said, in a low voice.

"Well he's really cute!" Galinda squealed. "Does he have a girlfriend?" she asked with interest.

"Oh Galinda, I don't know!" Elphaba said, her green cheeks flushing. "Why don't you go ask him?" she bit sarcastically.

"Good idea!" Galinda chirped, advancing forward. Luckily, Elphaba managed to snag her by the back of her dress.

"No wait! We, um… have a tour to finish!" she said quickly, using the first excuse that came to mind. Galinda drooped a little, but nodded anyway- after all, a lady of high society never abandoned her fellow people.

"Afterwards then?" she chirped, brightening once more. Elphaba rubbed her temple with a long, spindly finger.

"If you feel you must," she finally answered.

**Yes, yes I know I'm an awful person for combining the two Fiyeros, but I honestly couldn't decide which one I liked better. I think I'm going to keep the Dancing Through Life personality, however. But, to counter that, he's still got his diamonds. And yes, Yero will be showing up a lot more in the next coming chapters. **

Coming Up Next: Completing the tour, and the roommates find themselves receiving some very important gifts.


	5. Burning Tempers

**A/N: **I have a couple of things to say. Firstly, thank you times a million to my new beta, **Meltaviel. **I'm absolutely thrilled to have your help :D.

Secondly, I'm very sorry that I didn't update on schedule; you see, I lost all of my files- but thankfully, managed to recover them. So, I made this chapter a little longer than I originally intended, just to make it up.

Finally, thank you very: **Meltaviel, ennaxor, Embers of Twilight and LittleGreenFae**for your reviews.

**Next Scheduled Update**: February 29th, 2008. If you really liked this chapter, and want me to update faster, you know what to do. Thanks again :D

**A Little Bit of Magic**

Chapter Four: Burning Tempers 

"Hogwarts students this way please!" Elphaba called out to the mass of black cloaks as they worked their way along the winding corridors of Crage Hall. The dimly lit passageway was glowing softly by the light of numerous, flaming torches, casting small shadows along the stone tiles. Galinda was near the back of the mass, flirting with a pair of sixth year boys.

"This is a very old passageway, created during the War of Thirty Two. Any of you who have enrolled in Advanced Ozian History with Professor Gilbert will learn about this historic event. The point is, this passage is very rarely used, and I don't expect the majority of you will come down here again," Elphaba informed the new students intelligently.

"Then why are you leading us down here?" a curious voice asked. It belonged to a rather plain looking girl- she had dark brown eyes, and pin straight, dark brown hair. Elphaba raised her left eyebrow and answered almost instantly.

"It is convenient for moving large bodies of people- as was its purpose during the War," she replied stoically. "On your left, you will see various portraits of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses of Shiz University. Note that the portraits continue in this similar side-by-side format all the way to the Main Hall," Elphaba continued, waving a thin, green hand towards the oil paintings.

"Why aren't any of the pictures moving?" a male voice asked curiously, causing Elphaba to stop. She glared at the boy coolly, noting his fiery red hair and vast amount of freckles.

"Is that a joke?" she shot back icily, her chocolate eyes narrowing. "Because it wasn't very funny."

The red-headed boy looked confused for a moment, and opened his mouth to protest. However, a smooth voice quickly cut him off. "No, Elphaba, he's being serious," Harry explained quietly. "At Hogwarts, the paintings are enchanted so that the figures inside of them move continually. You'll have to forgive him- he doesn't know much about Mug- non wizarding folk."

"Oh," Elphaba replied skeptically, but she chose to dismiss the red-headed boy's comments nonetheless. Who knows? Maybe Harry actually _was _telling the truth; however, even in a wizarding world moving pictures seemed quite unlikely.

"The pictures aren't moving because they aren't magicked, Mister-" she answered coolly, waiting for his reply.

"Oh, uh Weasley," the red headed boy said, his voice fluttering slightly, "Ronald Weasley- but my friends call me Ron," he elaborated unsurely.

"Very well, _Master Weasley_. May I continue my tour?" Elphaba asked rhetorically. "Everybody, please keep up… and for Lurline's _sake, _Galinda will you please tear yourself away from the new students and do something useful?"

Galinda's azure eyes glared angrily at Elphaba, but she excused herself from the boys, and moved up to the front nonetheless. Her pointy shoes clacked irately along the stone floors as she pushed her way through the massive throng of people. "Who's Lurline?" a bushy haired girl asked suddenly. Before Elphaba could answer, Galinda leapt forward, almost as if to prove that she was _just_ as useful as Elphaba.

"Oh, she's a goddess," Galinda replied primly. "I'm not really sure what she did. But most people," she looked pointedly at Elphaba, "use her name when they wanna make a point. It can be very rude though..." With that Galinda trailed off, and chose instead to lift a tiny, manicured fingernail to her mouth. Elphaba watched her friend in amusement- it appeared they had both contracted that nasty little habit after all.

"So, can I say, holy Lurline, you're hot?" Malfoy piped up from the back, and then landed a high-five with the tall, burly boy, Goyle. Galinda's perfectly arched eyebrows clenched, and her blue eyes narrowed disapprovingly. How very crude! Didn't this boy know who she was?

"Just because you_can _say something Mr. Malfoy, doesn't mean you _should_," Elphaba said pointedly. Malfoy stopped laughing almost immediately, and stared at the green girl with a look of pure ice.

"Continuing on then?" Elphaba asked briskly, completely unaffected by Malfoy's death glare. She soon led them into the massive entrance hall, which the Crage Hall students referred to as the Main Hall (although, according to Madame Morrible, it would now be converted into a dining hall as well). It looked like a cathedral, with its high, arched ceiling, and ornate stain glassed windows. The floors were a smooth, white marble, except for a massive black section in the middle, which formed the shape of an eight point star.

"_Crage Hall,_" Elphaba translated, as the students looked curiously at the Gillikin writing along main, Quoxwood doorway. "_Encouraging talent_," she finished loudly. _Sounds like one of Morrible's ideas_, she thought suddenly, having never contemplated the origins of her school's motto.

"Now, each of you are going to be given a map of the campus- one which I expect even the dimmest of you will have no trouble understanding," Elphaba said with authority. As if by magic, a large stack of brightly coloured maps appeared behind her, and started handing themselves out to the Hogwartians. "Now, I believe that most of you are sorted into Houses?" Elphaba asked quizzically.

A general 'yes' of consent sounded, along with a few boorish 'no's. "Very well," Elphaba said in annoyance, "Can anyone tell me how many Houses there are, and their names?" she asked loudly. Most of the students shifted awkwardly on their feet, quite afraid to approach the irritable green girl.

"Sure," Harry said quickly, stepping forward. He offered Elphaba a friendly smile, before continuing, "There are four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Everyone here has already been Sorted- I think McGonagall's taking care of the first years back in London."

"Everyone knows which 'House' they belong in then?" Elphaba asked curiously, thrilled when Harry gave a nod of his shaggy, black hair. _This is going to be much simpler than I originally thought_, she grinned inwardly, happy to have the students so efficiently organized.

"Okay then. Galinda, I suppose you should take the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to their tower, while I'll take Gryffindor and Slytherin-" she said quietly to the bubbly blonde, now bouncing happily on the spot.

"Not a good idea," Harry cut in wisely. "You see, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are fine, but Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses don't like each other. We've got sort of a rivalry going on-"

"Fabulous," Elphaba uttered sarcastically, unable to resist the urge to rub her temples angrily. And here she thought it would be so easy… and she could just bet that the rivalries were utterly foolish; probably pertaining to sporting events. "What do you suggest then, Harry?" she asked tiredly, her brown eyes dulling.

"Pair the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Houses, and the Hufflepuff and Slytherin Houses together; Hufflepuff's pretty good with anyone, and Slytherin's the most difficult to deal with…"

"I assume you're not a Slytherin then?" Elphaba asked slyly. A smile pulled on her mouth as he shook his head with a grin.

"Nah, I'm a Gryffindor. _Brave of heart and full of courage_," he mimicked good-naturedly, making a sweeping gesture with his left hand. "Witches and wizards are sorted by their attributes," he explained, noticing Elphaba's bemused smile, "Gryffindors are brave, Hufflepuffs are kind, Ravenclaws are intelligent, and Slytherins… well. Manipulative and pure-blooded I guess," he twittered off unsurely.

"Pureblood?" Elphaba asked curiously, unable to hide the disdain in her voice. She had a feeling that it was yet another fancy term for the word 'segregation'.

"Yeah, they're witches or wizards who come from 'all wizarding families'. Meaning, they have no Muggle relatives… basically, they just think they're better than everyone else," Harry explained, his eyes darkening angrily.

"Muggle?" Elphaba questioned. _What a peculiar word…_

"Blimey, we have a lot of words to teach you, eh?" Harry joked cheerfully. "Those are people with no magic in their blood- non-witches and wizards." Suddenly, Elphaba's large eyes widened in realization.

"That Malfoy boy- he mentioned something about a 'Mudblood'. That's got something to do with it, doesn't it?" Elphaba asked quietly, having already calculated the answer. It wasn't so much the word, but the _tone_in which he said the word that caused her to worry.

"You're pretty quick," Harry said darkly. "Yeah, a Mudblood is a really foul name for a witch or wizard who has non wizarding parents. There was this one bastard around a few months ago who wanted to 'purge the wizarding world' of Mudbloods- meaning kill them all," Harry finished angrily.

Elphaba clapped a spidery, green hand over her dark mouth. "That's awful!" she whispered vehemently. "Foolish man, I hope he was arrested!" she ranted, her usually diverse vocabulary abandoning her.

"Yeah, it is… but he's not- not a problem anymore," Harry agreed. "But, if Malfoy was talking about 'the' Mudblood, I 'spect he was talking about Hermione Granger. She's the brainy one, over there, next to Ron. The three of us have been best mates for seven years- and luckily, we're all in Gryffindor. Anyway, those two despise each other," Harry said fondly. Elphaba cast a quick look in Ron's general direction, but could see no sign of this Hermione Granger.

"You don't think much of the Malfoy fool, do you?" Elphaba asked with amusement. Harry laughed, and shook his head.

"Nope. He's a filthy coward, who crawls back to his rich Daddy whenever something goes wrong," he said with amusement.

"Sounds like most of the people here," Elphaba quipped, causing Harry to burst out laughing again. "Anyway, Harry. I'm sorry, but I've really got to take the Houses to their dormitories. I'll take your suggestion though, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws will go with Galinda, and I'll take the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins."

Harry whistled. "Good luck," he murmured, before walking away to join his friends. Elphaba soon lost sight of him, as he swallowed by a sea of cloaks.

"Okay," the bubbly voice of Galinda rang out as she clapped her hands joyfully. "Me and Elphie are going to split you guys up for dormitories, then we'll take you there. Any questions?" she asked blissfully.

"The Slytherins and Gryffindors are together?" Malfoy asked snidely, puffing out his chest. "This'll be fun," he said sarcastically.

"Not quite Mr. Malfoy," Elphaba snipped back. "The Slytherins are rooming with the Hufflepuffs, while the Ravenclaws are rooming with the Gryffindors. We've already been informed of your _rivalries_," she hissed.

Galinda looked taken a back by the malice in Elphaba's voice, but managed to recover smoothly. "Okay, so me and Elphie are gonna take you to your rooms, any questions?"

There was murmured assent from the crowd of Hogwartians, though several protests rang out- especially from the Hufflepuffs. "I suppose I'm all right with it," Malfoy informed his fellow Slytherins, "as long as we don't get the green one."

"Wrong again, Mr. Malfoy," Elphaba said smirking. _There's not a chance I'm leaving you alone with Galinda_, she raged inwardly. That Malfoy boy was too smug for his own good- and she would be more than happy to show the little weasel that no amount of money would save him from a sound tongue-lashing. With a sly grin in Malfoy's general direction, she trudged off towards the dorm rooms, the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins following closely behind.

"I hope we don't get lost," she heard Galinda chirp, her girlish voice becoming fainter and fainter. "I'm not very good with directions."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Elphaba tiredly made her way across the lush, green fields of Shiz, having finally escaped the frantic questioning of the Hogwarts students. They were a very curious bunch, or perhaps just a very stupid one- either way, these 'Hogwartians' had drilled Elphaba with so many questions that, by the end of the session, she was ready to explode. Or rather, _make_something explode.

She would say one thing for them though; they had no trouble moving right in. Trunks had literally _flown _through the open windows and began to immediately unpack themselves into various drawers. Elphaba could not help but be a little bit envious- these wizards and witches had such_control _over their magic. _They _didn't make wheelchairs zoom several feet across the main hall, _they _didn't make water goblets float several feet above the ground, _they_didn't make Quoxwood trees burst into flames-

"Oh _shit!_" Elphaba swore loudly as her chocolate eyes finally registered the brightly burning branches just off to her left. A tiny Darkwood sapling had become fully ablaze- the flames licking the dry leaves greedily, and consuming the trunk in a cloud of smoke.

"What the _blazes_have you done this time?" a tall, handsome boy asked rudely, quirking a malicious smirk at his pun. Elphaba's panicked mind recognized the deep voice- it was Avaric, a crude Shizian in her year. He was built like a rock- thick, broad and muscular, and had a brain to match. Or at least, Elphaba suspected he did- however, the boy did have an extraordinary gift when it came to wooing women.

"You've really outdone yourself, Greenie," the cruel voice mocked, although Elphaba swore she could hear a touch of admiration somewhere _deep_within. It was a well known fact that Avaric lived to cause trouble, only to blame his little escapades on whichever unfortunate victim happened to cross his path first. While Elphaba typically would have sniped back with some clever reply (that she doubted he would fully understand it, anyway), she was much too occupied at the moment to do much more than nod obliviously.

"Oh _shit,_ oh_fuck!" _she cursed again, as a small group of students gathered around the burning tree. A small sheen of sweat had gathered on her brow when she realized the full extent of the situation- the only way to put the flames out would be to use water; which, she not only did not have, but was alarmingly allergic to.

"Bloody hell!" a male voice yelped, as a tall, black-haired boy surged forward. His green eyes were wide behind a pair of circular, black rimmed glasses. It was that boy from before, she suddenly realized- Harry Potter. "Elphaba- what are you- _what have you done?_" Harry scolded, brandishing a small, wooden stick towards the flames.

_What in Oz,_ Elphaba asked curiously, preparing to explain that adding _more_wood to the fire would not be the best approach. However, she was shocked into a stupor when a large stream of water erupted from the end of the pointy stick. Not a stick- a _wand_. Scattered applause sounded from the small group of mixed students, causing Harry to blush furiously. "How did you do that?" Elphaba asked curiously, cocking her green head.

"_Aguamenti_," Harry replied mysteriously, causing another, much smaller spurt of water to flow from his wand tip. Elphaba's brown eyes lit up. "It's a spell that creates a stream of water," he explained unnecessarily, but the green girl smiled nonetheless. "What's got you all happy?" he inquired.

"Well, asides the fact that your little magic trick just spared the Quoxwood sapling, and by default, _me_- you have just presented me with the most obvious solution to my most prominent problem! Don't you see? With one of _those_," she said, her long fingers waving excitedly at the wand, "I'll be able to control my magic."

"Wait- you don't already have one?" Harry asked cluelessly, to which Elphaba shook her head slowly. "So, you mean to tell me, that you made that tree burst into flames without a spell?" he clarified, causing Elphaba to nod her head. "Wow," he said, impressed.

"It loses its charm," Elphaba quipped, feeling the adrenaline slowly coursing out of her system. However, her clever mind was still buzzing manically-_this _was the solution to all her problems! "Nessa will be thrilled," she whispered to herself, slightly bitterly.

"Sorry. Didn't catch that," Harry said curiously.

"It was nothing of interest," Elphaba replied flippantly, her almond-shaped eyes still eyeing his wand.

"Y'know," Harry said casually, noticing her piercing stare, "I heard that most of the students at Shiz were not capable of magic… but my Head of House, Professor McGonagall, expressed an interest in tutoring those with magickal talent."

_Encouraging talent_, Elphaba thought sardonically, but nonetheless murmured her approval. She ran a nervous, green hand through her long black hair, noting for the first time that the sun had begun to set behind the far Vinkus Mountains. While they were very far away, their sheer magnitude still made them visible; even though they only appeared as a long, dark line along the horizon.

"Thank you," Elphaba said formally, with a small smile in Harry's direction.

"'Course," he said, shrugging. His tad-too-large forest green sweater billowed as a sudden gust of wind wound through the field. _It looks like a hand-me-down_, Elphaba noticed, surprised. Despite being the eldest of the two Thropp sisters, she, too, was well accustomed to hand-me-downs.

"You best go talk to McGonagall if you want that wand," Harry said smartly, raising his left eyebrow.

"How did you kn-" Elphaba asked quickly, before Harry cut her off.

"I read people well," he said modestly. "Now go… and I'll see you around?" Elphaba's cheeks flushed a darker green, as she nodded stoically in his direction. Harry gave a soft smile in return, before turning to leave.

"Wait, Harry!" Elphaba called back, her leather-shoed feet shuffling uncomfortably. "Would you and your friends like to have lunch with me tomorrow? I mean, Galinda and I?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, his moppy black hair swaying. "It's a date," he called back, with a devilish wink. Elphaba bit her lip to keep from smiling back, before hurrying off in the opposite direction.

"Elphaba!" Harry called suddenly, causing the green girl to stop abruptly. "You know, I like you much better like this."

"When I'm petrified?" she asked coldly.

"No," he replied cheekily. "When you smile."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Madame Morrible!" Elphaba called out, her breath coming in loud heaves. Elphaba had sprinted back across the field to the Main Hall, and now her tired lungs were positively begging for air. Grasping her thin waist with her pointed, left hand, she reached forward with her right, as if begging the burly Headmistress who was currently clacking noisily down the halls, to wait.

"Madame Morrible!" she called again, sighing thankfully when the burly woman turned around and strode towards her. Morrible's long, navy gown trailed behind her like a wedding dress, and swiveled gracefully with each of her magnificent steps.

"Yes Miss Thropp?" Morrible boomed, unable to hide her disdain. But Elphaba had expected this- they had not, after all, departed for summer on particularly favorable terms.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Elphaba said, panting softly.

"Oh really?" the Headmistress asked coldly. "What happened to setting _trees _on fire, hmmm? Lost its appeal?" she mocked, crossing her arms angrily.

Elphaba was floored._Good news really does travel fast_, she griped inwardly, but she nonetheless struggled to come up with a decent answer. "I'm terribly sorry for that," she said slowly, blinking her large eyes in a very Galinda-like manner. "My magic got out of control again. And _that's _precisely why I came to see you. Madame, I really think I need a wand."

"Oh you do, do you?" Morrible replied briskly, preparing to walk away.

"Yes!" Elphaba rushed. "You see, I'm worried about the effect my magic may have upon the teachers and students of Shiz, especially now that it has become so out of control. I believe that with a wand, I may be able to harness my abilities more adeptly- and more quickly. Please," she implored.

Elphaba's chocolate eyes gazed directly into Morrible's hazel ones defiantly. "Oz knows you have spunk," Morrible said carefully, her lips frowning unsurely.

"Oh all right, I suppose it could do no harm- no, I think this maybe quite a good idea," Morrible conceded finally. Elphaba grinned in victory, her emerald skin glowing happily. "Come with me then. We will go find Professor McGonagall, and ask her assign a wand to you."

Morrible's delicate dress billowed as she spun in place, giving Elphaba a glimpse at her tall, spiky, navy shoes. The Headmistress took large, confident strides, causing Elphaba to jog slightly to keep up. "You do realize that you will have to change your entire schedule to incorporate the wizarding lessons, of course," Morrible stated rather than asked. "I will continue to tutor you privately, myself, but in addition, you will be expected to take Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. That, along with your Life Sciences course, will complete your schedule. Are you prepared to forget your other courses?" she asked seriously.

"Um, yes…" Elphaba said quietly, causing Morrible to raise her very thin, black eyebrows.

"I'm sensing some indecision," Morrible said pointedly. "I thought your dream was to meet the Wizard?"

"It is!" Elphaba said vehemently, unable to keep the throaty passion out her voice. However, a pair of dejected, cerulean eyes quickly flashed through her mind, accompanied by a head of very droopy, golden curls. Galinda would be devastated if they no longer had classes together- not to mention completely furious if Elphaba received a wand, and she did not. Elphaba sighed; it shouldn't _be_this difficult to choose between her dream and her only friend. In fact… it wasn't a choice at all. "I can't. I apologize, Madame, for wasting your time. I'll will attempt to control my magic from now on," she continued, turning to leave.

"Wait just a moment dear," Morrible said sweetly, grabbing a hold of Elphaba's bare, green arm. Elphaba winced as the woman's sharp, red talons pierced her delicate skin, Morrible's grip surprisingly strong. "Perhaps, if you told me the _conflict_… I could help?"

"I, um. Galinda," Elphaba said, stumbling. She inwardly cursed herself; she felt incredibly stupid. She was hardly speaking coherently; the headmistress would believe her to be a blithering idiot.

"Galinda Upland, dear?" Morrible asked, her pale forehead creasing. She looked shaken; worried even. "Good gracious me, you two aren't still fighting, are you?"

"Oh, no," Elphaba said quickly with surprise. Shiz University was notorious for spreading rumors with unbelievable speed; in fact, it was astonishing that Morrible hadn't yet heard of the blossoming new friendship between the popular, blonde girl and the resident artichoke. "We've actually sorted out our differences, and we are getting along quite well now."

"Oh ho!" Morrible exclaimed triumphantly. "The two roommates have finally learned some compassion, after all? I suppose you have me to thank for that. I _told _you my punishment would bring about the best in you, Miss Thropp."

"Yes, Madame Morrible," Elphaba said delicately. "However, it worked _so_well, that Miss Galinda cannot bear to be parted from me. I am quite sure that separating our schedules will lead to a number of unhappy tantrums. Which would mean… all your hard work would go to waste."

"Ah," Morrible said, unable to deny Elphaba's claim. "Do you believe that she has any magical talent, herself?" the Headmistress asked slowly, after a moment's hesitation.

"Maybe," Elphaba said unsurely, "but she most certainly has never given any sign of magical ability-"

"Sometimes magic takes awhile to develop," Morrible cut through briskly. "Then it's settled. Both you and Miss Upland will report to Professor McGonagall's office immediately and receive your wands. I will alert Miss Upland via Grommetik- so if you please, Miss Thropp, follow me," the Headmistress continued, beckoning the green girl with a wave of her bejeweled fingers.

Elphaba followed behind the headmistress suspiciously. She had always been very observant, and it struck her as odd how the typically cold headmistress had suddenly morphed into an understanding, parent-like figure. _Still, I got what I wanted,_ she scolded inwardly, _and one should never look a gift Horse in the mouth. _Still, it was almost as if the Headmistress had been desperate to convince Elphaba to pursue an education in magic… _Now you're just being silly_, Elphaba thought rationally, _she has nothing to gain by aiding you._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Within moments of her arrival in the professor's room, Elphaba decided that she liked McGonagall's office much better than Madame Morrible's. In fact, she was completely enthralled by pure magic emanating from the walls.

Professor McGonagall, too, had decorated her walls with forest green paint, but had done so in a way that it resembled a forest. The ceiling had been enchanted to resemble the night's sky- tiny, shimmering stars glimmered overhead in familiar constellations. A warm fire cackled merrily in a red brick fireplace, casting a warm glow about the office; yet, the mantelpiece was bear save an urn-like glass containing a small amount of grey powder. And, while McGonagall had also decorated her dark, polished bookshelves with magical artifacts, they were much more attractive- gold, delicate and most importantly,_quiet._

The professor, herself, sat comfortably behind her dark wood desk, looking over several pieces of yellowing parchment. A long, silky quill lay propped in a nearby inkwell, next to an empty, gold picture frame. _That's odd_, Elphaba mused as she looked curiously into the frame. _Why in Oz would someone keep an empty picture frame on their desk?_

"Professor McGonagall," Madame Morrible said pleasantly, with a nod of her great, white hair. A single curl fell out of a tight bun, before magically reattaching itself flawlessly into place.

"Madame Morrible," McGonagall replied curtly, but not unkindly. Elphaba suddenly noticed the black witch's hat propped upon McGonagall's graying head, and was instantly reminded of one such article looming in the back of Galinda's closet. Elphaba had never told her roommate this, but she rather liked the thing. It was… _expressive._

"I presume that _this_ is the student you spoke of?" McGonagall continued, fixing her dark, intelligent eyes on Elphaba. The green girl assumed that McGonagall had been told of her unusual skin tone- after all, the professor didn't seem the least bit surprised.

"Precisely, Minerva," Morrible replied evenly. "However, it seems we also have _another _student who shows potential- a Miss Galinda Upland? She, too, should be arriving shortly; I asked Grommetik to fetch her."

McGonagall's eyes flashed with dislike upon the mention of Morrible's little stooge. "The little goblin?" she asked warily, frowning when Morrible shook her head.

"He is a Tik-Tok," the Headmistress said shortly.

"Of course, how silly of me," McGonagall stated flippantly, causing Elphaba to smile. She recognized that tone, having used it many times before. Her chocolate eyes caught McGonagall's dark ones, and she noticed the small shine of amusement within them.

"I'm here!" a girlish voice rushed, pushing open the door with one dainty, manicured hand. Galinda's bouncy curls came into view as she slid through doorway. She had changed her clothes, Elphaba noted, unsurprised. Now, Galinda was far less _fluffy_, settling for a long, baby pink dress- and while the colour was abominable, the cut was very flattering and modest. "Oh Elphie! You're here too? What's going on?"

"Miss Thropp has requested that I include you in my Sorcery Class," Madame Morrible said, her voice a tad too syrupy for Elphaba's liking. "Therefore, you both have been called to Professor McGonagall's office for Wand Selection."

Galinda shrieked happily, throwing herself at Elphaba. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she chanted giddily, bouncing gleefully in Elphaba's thin arms. "I promise," she trilled, turning to Madame Morrible, "that I'll be the bestest student you've ever had!"

Elphaba coughed to conceal a laugh. Galinda, though, believed the cough was that of annoyance. "Oh! And Elphie will be too!" she rushed, drooping slightly. She raised her plucked eyebrows in her friend's direction, and batted her doe-eyes irresistibly. Huffing slightly, Elphaba soon grinned in return.

"Well, it is nice to see such eager young ladies," McGonagall commented approvingly. "Now, I have brought with me several wands from Ollivander's. Believe me when I tell you, you will not find a finer wand maker in Europe."

"Europe?" Elphaba asked curiously, automatically assuming it to be some country from the Hogwartian's native land. "I was under the impression that you hailed from Landon?"

"London, actually," McGonagall corrected patiently, "and Europe is a continent. You see, where we come from, there are many different countries joined together. Europe is one of seven terms used to describe a group of these countries."

"It is a general term, then?" Elphaba questioned.

"Not quite. It refers to a number of designated countries- I expect you will learn about our continents in Life Sciences, should you continue to take it," McGonagall explained.

"Most definitely!" Elphaba replied passionately. Life Sciences, taught by the Goat professor, Doctor Dillamond, was by far her favorite class. It dealt, she felt, with issues pertaining to the overall structure and segregation of Oz's society- and as she experienced some form of discrimination every couple of minutes for something as frivolous as her skin tone, she had become appalled by the deplorable state of her country.

"Very good," McGonagall said approvingly, before removing five different boxes from her desk drawers. They were all long and thin, each a rather unexciting shade of maroon. Faded gold letters marked the top of each box, written in some intricate language Elphaba did not understand.

"It's Latin," McGonagall stated, reading Elphaba's mind. _I wonder if she can read my mind? _Elphaba thought nervously. The mind was her one true sanctuary, where she could express her opinions and beliefs without dealing with a small riot from those who disapproved. If it were to be breached, she'd have nothing left.

McGonagall, thankfully, remained silent, causing Elphaba to breathe in relief._Thank Oz._

"Will you be all right then, with these two?" Morrible asked, nodding her white head in their general direction. McGonagall answered with a smooth nod, waving her hands indifferently. "Very well," Morrible continued, "I will be in my office, preparing for the feast." In a swirl of velvety fabric, Morrible vanished, leaving the remaining three in a tense silence.

"Miss Upland, is it?" McGonagall asked suddenly, looking at Galinda for the first time. The blonde girl nodded nervously, casting an anxious cerulean glance at her roommate. With an encouraging nod from Elphaba, Galinda inched forward toward the Professor.

"Come along, don't be shy," McGonagall said briskly, before standing and striding around her desk. Her long, black cloak billowed around her feet as her thin, pale hand reached for the nearest box. Lifting the lid off delicately, McGonagall produced a rather long, pointy wand. It was simple and rather plain- a middle to light shade of wood, with a darkly coloured handle. With a quick hand, McGonagall passed the wand to Galinda, who immediately dropped it.

"Oops!" Galinda squealed, bending quickly to pick it up. Her golden hair bobbed as she righted herself, and she cradled the wand to her chest.

"It's not made of glass, Miss Upland," Professor McGonagall commented briskly, eyeing the blonde girl with poorly concealed amusement. "It is chestnut, with Hippogriff feather as its core, and 14 ½ inches long." Galinda looked at the wand unsurely, before turning her gaze back to McGonagall. "Well go on, give it a wave," the professor encouraged.

Before Elphaba even had a chance to ask what the blazes a Hippogriff was, Galinda swirled on the spot, and waved the thin wand with an intricate arm gesture. The wand produced red sparks angrily, before shooting Galinda off her feet with a loud bang. Shrieking unhappily, Galinda pulled her petite form up, and tossed the wand away from her.

"I- I changed my mind!" she said frantically, pointing at the remaining four boxes. "I don't think I want one of those anymore."

"Galinda," Elphaba said firmly. "You are not going to quit. Now, pull yourself together, and try another one," she continued forcefully, pointing a stubborn finger at McGonagall's desk. Glaring at her green roommate, Galinda nonetheless did as instructed.

"Very good," McGonagall said approvingly, reaching for the second box. "This one," she said, revealing a dark, stubby wand, "is made of mahogany, and contains the h-"

"If I may interrupt?" Elphaba asked quickly, causing McGonagall to look up curiously. "Well, Galinda- I mean Miss Galinda, she would probably do well with something… brighter, if that is at all possible. I mean, she's very friendly and bubbly- so maybe her wand ought to… be the same?" she said, trailing off towards the end.

McGonagall, however, smiled in response. "Of course," she said quietly, placing the wand back into its box. Instantly, she withdrew a short, white wand, which Elphaba instantly approved of. The handle was very ornate- almost as if someone had wrapped a braid around it. "This is made of cherry wood, is 9 ½ inches long, and contains one hair of a very fine female unicorn," McGonagall explained, causing Galinda to giggle with glee.

"Oh Elphie, it's_perfect_!" the blonde chimed happily. "I love unicorns and cherries!" Galinda's buttery curls bounced happily as she approached the wand, with much more confidence than the last time. Taking the wand eagerly from McGonagall's grasp, she waved it happily. A beautiful bouquet of tiger lilies emerged from the end, causing both McGonagall and Elphaba to applaud loudly.

"Very good Miss Upland," McGonagall said with approval. "You have noticed, I assume, that the wand is pleasantly swishy? That of course, means it is very good with Charms- something I believe that you both may have in common?" Galinda blushed prettily, but nodded just the same. "I thought so," McGonagall said, quirking her right eyebrow.

"Now, Miss Thropp, I believe it's your turn?" she said more seriously, turning her piercing eyes onto Elphaba. "Perhaps, you would like to give me a description of your personality as well?"

"Oh!" Galinda chirped merrily, her fingers running along her wand fondly. "Elphie's very smart, and she likes to read a lot. She's also very sarcastic sometimes- most people think she's mean. But she's not really- she's just very strong and silent. And maybe a little, teeny bit insecure," she added conclusively.

"That about sums it up," Elphaba said acidly, debating whether to add 'quick to anger'. However, she quickly thought better of it- no professor Elphaba could think of would hand a hot-tempered student a device with which said student could control a potentially dangerous array of magical spells.

"Very well then," McGonagall said astutely, reaching for the box furthest to her right. Regally, she withdrew a long, dark wand with green flecks of wood. Elphaba tried not to take the green flecks personally. "This one is made of mahogany as well, it is 11 ½ inches, and contains the heartstring of a dragon. It is rigid, which implies that it is good with spells, but at times pliable, which also indicates it has an aptitude for Transfiguration."

Elphaba strode forward and took the wand firmly in her right hand. Gritting her teeth, she waved the wand unsurely, and felt a tiny electric shock run through her veins. Suddenly, a large, leather bound book transformed into a small, black crow, which began to caw in confusion. "Very good, Miss Thropp," McGonagall commented, before returning to sit down in her chair.

"If I may," Elphaba asked uncertainly, as Galinda continued to toy with her wand, "why do you test us with different wands? Why aren't we just given one randomly?"

Galinda laughed as small bubbles jetted out from the end of her wand, oblivious to the conversation. "Well, I should think the answer would be quite obvious," McGonagall said shortly. "As Miss Galinda demonstrated earlier, not all wands are suited to every witch and wizard. Of course, any trained witch or wizard can cast a spell with any wand- but the power of said spell depends entirely on the bond between the two."

"So this wand has a bond with me?" Elphaba deduced, staring intently at her new wand. She supposed it would make sense- she was stoic and rigid, she supposed, and most definitely black and green.

"Yes, but not just for the reasons you think," McGonagall said abstractly, before fishing her own wand out of her robes. With a quick wave, two pieces of parchment flew from a pile on her desk, one landing next to either girl. "These are your new time tables- and yes, you have all of your classes together. In the mornings, you will attend Transfiguration, taught by myself, followed by Potions with Professor Slughorn, and then Charms with Professor Flitwick. In the afternoons, you will have Defence Against the Dark Arts, temporarily taught by myself as well, and finally, Life Sciences by your own Doctor Dillamond."

"What you must understand, however, is that due to your age, you will have no choice but to be enrolled in seventh year NEWT classes. They will be very difficult and the competition will be steep- your fellow students will have been training in magic for more than six years. I hope you are prepared to work very hard. Now, do you have any questions before you leave?"

"Why do you teach two classes?" Galinda asked cluelessly.

"Our previous Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher met a rather unfortunate end," she said grimly, dusting the shoulders of her cloak with her thin hands. "We are looking for a suitable replacement, but it seems no one will teach it. We did, in fact, consider a current _student _for the post at one point- but that's another story all together. Now, the Feast is about to begin, so I ask that you return to your dorm rooms. And, for pities sake, do _not _attempt to use your wands until lesson time. That's all we'd need," she said briskly, pointing towards the door.

The two girls turned to leave, until McGonagall's sharp voice caused them to pause. "Except… Miss Thropp?" she called calmly, "_Aguamenti_."

"I beg your pardon?" Elphaba asked in confusion.

"_Aguamenti_," McGonagall repeated, smiling slightly. "Flick your wand, and say_ Aguamenti_… it should help you to avoid further incidences in the future. Now, off you go," she said, pointing to the door.

**Coming Up Next Time:** Many meals and more introductions.


	6. Markable Meals and More Magic

**A/N: **Not much to say this time. Thanks again to my lovely beta, and for the awesome reviews. :D

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Sadly, very sadly.

**A Little Bit of Magic**

Chapter Five: Markable Meals and More Magic

A thin, green hand flew to Elphaba's mouth in shock as she strode into the Main Hall- it had been completely changed. No, changed was too dull a word; it had been _magicked_. The ceiling had been enchanted to resemble the night's sky; indeed, small stars could be seen twinkling behind soft, wispy clouds. Millions of white candles floated over head, shining brilliantly against the tall, cathedral ceiling. Five banners hung like velvety curtains along the far wall, four of which represented the various Hogwarts Houses. The fifth, in the very center, was a stark black and white, the colours of Crage Hall.

Five massive, wooden tables, separated by large pathways were already dotted by various students. The Hogwartians, Elphaba noted, were all clad in matching black cloaks (engraved with the Hogwarts crest) and pointy witch's hats. Meanwhle, the Crage Hall students, all gathered around the middle table, were dressed in colourful dresses and pinstriped pantsuits- a complete and utter contrast to their new classmates.

Galinda, too, had completely fluffified herself for the occasion; she was dressed in a poufy, hot pink dress which must have been heavy and most definitely cost a fortune and a half. She had taken a very long time to get ready that evening; Elphaba had threatened to leave her numerous times. Still, she looked absolutely stunning, and her feathery dress matched her bubbly personality perfectly.

Elphaba, however, resembled the Hogwarts students more than those of Crage Hall- she was dressed from head to toe in black. Her gown was very modest, yet form fitting- it hugged her thin, tall frame, but covered most of her arms and fell to the floor. It was plain, perhaps a little _too_ plain, with no tiny designs stitched into the skirt or even the hem. But, Elphaba reasoned, she liked plain things- she already drew far too much attention as she was.

A long, wooden table along the far wall, just before the banners, quickly drew her attention. It was a staff table- the Crage Hall teachers were seated on the left hand side, while the Hogwarts teachers sat on the right. Madame Morrible, in all her obnoxious glory, was seated primly in the center, coated from head to toe in crimson red. It reminded Elphaba of blood.

"Yuck," Galinda pink lips whispered into Elphaba's ear. Elphaba nearly laughed; apparently Galinda didn't approve of it either.

"She looks like an apple," Elphaba agreed, but Galinda shook her golden head frantically.

"Not _her_," she whispered loudly, "_him._"

Elphaba's chocolate eyes were quickly drawn to an extremely large man towards the end of the Hogwarts professors, dressed in a gaudy brown suit which he paired with an awfully bright orange tie. He was at least eight feet tall and very hairy- the majority of his face was covered in a curly black beard, that even the best barbers in Munchkindland would have difficulty taming. To Elphaba, he resembled a lion.

"That's Hagrid," Harry said fondly, approaching from her left. "He was the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, as well as the Care of Magical Creatures instructor. It was really difficult to get him to come- he's lived at Hogwarts for almost thirty years. He's really sweet though, despite his size."

"Oh?" Elphaba said, with interest. She had always had a soft spot for people who were different, for she knew how difficult it could be. The teasing, the tormenting… only a really strong person could withstand it, and those that could automatically deserved respect. _Although_, she mused inwardly, _I cannot think of anyone who would be so ridiculously dense as to tease a giant._

"What of the Munchkin sitting next to him?" she questioned, pointing to who she assumed was another professor. He was very small, and had a wrinkly, but kind face. Small, white tuffs of hair stuck out from behind his rather large ears.

"Oh, that's Professor Flitwick- and he's not a Munchkin, he's a dwarf. Say, Elphaba, did you have any luck getting a wand?" Harry asked curiously. With a proud smile, Elphaba withdrew her long, dark wood wand, and offered the handle to Harry.

"Ah, well done. I thought you might- no offense, Elphaba, but without one you're dangerous. And, well, McGonagall's not likely going to allow a wildcard running around campus," he stated. Elphaba nodded; she understood perfectly.

"I got one too," Galinda flirted, tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder in a very practiced motion. _Toss, toss,_ Elphaba thought in amusement.

"Oh," Harry said in surprise, "and you are…?"

"Galinda Upland, of the _Upper _Uplands," she said proudly. "You're Elphaba's friend from before, aren't you? I had something to ask you… but I just can't remember what it was…" she chirped, trailing off as she tried to remember what it was.

Elphaba, however, remembered instantly. The gears in her mind began to turn frantically, and her cheeks flushed a darker green. "I'm sure you'll remember soon," she rushed, "but we've got to go find a seat now, before all the good ones are taken."

"Okay," Galinda said smiling. With an intricate little wave, she flounced off, dragging a reluctant Elphaba behind her. The green girl watched Harry's face twist in bemusement, before returning to his seat between two redheads- the lanky boy from before, and a pretty girl Elphaba did not know. _He must think we're really peculiar_, she thought dismally, sliding along the wooden bench next to Galinda.

"Oh, it's you!" a surprised male voice exclaimed from her left. Elphaba's dark head swiveled sharply, until she found herself glaring into a pair of familiar, sparkly blue eyes. _Oh Oz_, she realized dully, fixing the handsome boy with a glare.

"We ran into each other earlier," Fiyero Tiggular explained, cocking a smug smile. _As if I needed reminding_, Elphaba thought sarcastically. "Or at least," he continued jovially, "_you _ran into something."

"Thank you, _sir_, for the reminder," Elphaba spat acidly, turning in her seat. She crossed her long arms across her chest defiantly, unintentionally lifting her pointed nose upwards. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than be insulted by the likes of you."

With a firm hand, she tapped Galinda forcefully on the shoulder, and hissed, "I am _not _sitting next to this clown for the entire night. Switch with me." Galinda looked ready to protest, but her blue eyes looked past Elphaba and into ruggedly handsome face of Fiyero Tiggular,

"Oh all right!" she squealed merrily, shoving urgently Elphaba out of the way. Looking straight into Fiyero's charming blue eyes, she added, "but only because you asked me to."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

The rest of the great supper had been dull, to put it lightly. Sure, Elphaba had received the shock of her life when mountains of foreign delicacies suddenly appeared before her, but asides that, nothing especially spectacular had occurred.

Galinda spent the majority of dinner flirting with the new Vinkus import, flicking her hair repeatedly and staring soulfully into his eyes. She was completely on her game tonight, and would most likely continue her little performance throughout dessert as well. Tiggular, Elphaba noted, seemed to be enjoying the blonde girl's obvious affection, and was most likely mentally undressing her as they spoke. Disgusted, Elphaba turned back to her chocolate pudding, shoving a full spoonful angrily into her mouth.

"So," she heard Galinda ask in a sultry voice, "what is the Vinkus like?" Elphaba glared at the Prince out of the corner of her eye; just as she suspected, her light blue eyes were fixated upon Galinda's painted lips.

"Beautiful," he answered charmingly. "Just like you." _I believe I just threw up_, Elphaba commented inwardly, helping herself to more pudding. Galinda just giggled; a soft, tinkly laugh that Elphaba had never heard before.

"Well then," Galinda whispered flirtatiously, "maybe you could take me there sometime, Master Tiggular?"

"Oh, there are lots of places I'd like to take you," he replied with a wink. "Like back to my dorm room for instance. And you can call me Fiyero," _Okay, what? _Elphaba said, her mind screeching to a halt. Fearfully, she awaited Galinda's reply.

"Master Tig- Fiyero! What a perfectly naughty thing to suggest," Galinda scolded. _Good girl_, Elphaba thought, barely concealing a sigh of relief. "But it just so happens, I like _naughty _boys," Galinda continued.

"No!" Elphaba said forcefully, without intending to speak her thoughts aloud. Two sets of blue eyes looked towards her, one in curiosity and one in concern.

"What's the matter Elphie?" Galinda asked worriedly. "Aren't you feeling well? Madame Morrible and Professor McGonagall are about to start their commencement speeches…. But I can take you back to the room if you'd like."

_Why not?_ Elphaba thought reasonably, before doubling over in exaggerated pain. "I _do_ feel rather flushed, Galinda," she choked out, holding a spidery hand to her forehead. "Perhaps we should return to the dormitories."

"Yeah, definitely," Fiyero said crossly, narrowing his gorgeous eyes. "You're even looking a little green." Elphaba chuckled darkly.

"It wouldn't be the first time," she quipped back, confusing Fiyero entirely.

"Oh, don't be silly Fiyero, darling. Elphie's always been green- something to do with some sort of green potio- oops," Galinda said sheepishly, but Elphaba was already irate.

"Oh for Lurline's _sake_ Galinda! I _told _you never to tell anyone about that. Is it really that _impossible_ for you to keep that great trap of yours shut for an _instant?_" Elphaba drilled, her thin eyebrows tilting downwards.

"I'm sorry!" Galinda cried helplessly.

"Of _course_ you are," Elphaba hissed. "Don't worry Miss Upland, I can show _myself_ back to my dormitory." Elphaba stood angrily, and stomped out of the Main Hall, her long, black dress billowing around her ankles.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Elphaba slammed the dorm door closed with a very loud bang, and marched over to her bed. She barely spared a glance at the pink, fluffy bed on her right; quite sure she would light the thing on fire if she had the chance. "Stupid, _blonde_ twit!" she hissed angrily, wrenching her single, grey pillow off her bed. With a furious shriek, she tossed the limp thing towards the nearest wall.

Elphaba turned her back, just as the piercing sound of splintering glass sounded nearby. Turning fearfully, she looked towards floppy pillow and saw the shattered remnants of a green, glass bottle in pieces on the floor. "No, no _no!_" she shouted, wildly, running towards the glass.

She fell to her knees abruptly, and tried desperately to fit the pieces back together. She knew it was a lost cause, of course, but it was the only thing she _could _do- that green bottle was by far her most treasured possession.

The stubborn bottle, of course, remained in pieces on the floor, despite Elphaba's best attempts coupled with her shrieking protests. She felt the salty sting of tears well up in her eyes, until a single drop slide silently down her cheek.

"_Damn_ these tears!" she cried, wiping the remaining drops of water from large, brown eyes. Already, she could feel a strong sting painted in a line down her cheek. Rushing to the mirror, she was completely unsurprised to see a blistering, red trail already forming along the tear rivulet. She ran wildly into the adjoining bathroom, knocking over various tables along the way.

Her chocolate, panicky eyes landed on a pile of darkly coloured bottles near the sink. With a gargantuan leap forward, she yanked the nearest bottle off the table, and read the label quickly. _Soothing Oil_, she read, before pouring a large amount of liquid into her left hand.

Warming the oil quickly between her palms, she coated her panging cheek in the syrupy balm. Immediately, she felt a tingly, cooling sensation numbing her face, and she sighed in quiet relief. However, her thoughts soon returned to her broken bottle which lay in splinters on the floor.

_You're a witch now_, she reminded herself, ignoring the small clump of purple soothing oil that fell to the floor with a pathetic splat. _There's got to be some spell, or enchantment that repairs broken objects._ Elphaba darted back into the dorm room, her aching cheek long forgotten.

A large pile of colourful textbooks were sorted alphabetically on her drab, wooden desk. She snatched the one off the top; a red hardcover entitled _Standard Book of Spells: Unabbreviated Addition__, and walked confidently over to the green shards. She sat down warily, careful to avoid the glass, before propping the enormous book open on her lap. _

_Flipping casually to the index, Elphaba searched the word 'fix', followed by the word 'repair'. Her brown eyes flicked along the pages expertly, before landing on an unusual word, __reparo. __While it was not repair, it __was__ pretty damn close. __Reparo__, the book read, __page 456_

_Page four hundred and fifty six__, Elphaba thought to herself, turning through pages frantically. __Reparo__, the worn, yellowing page read, __undoes damage done to an object. The caster must jab his or her wand sharply towards the broken object, then flourish their wand in a circle._

_"That sounds simple enough," Elphaba said uneasily. Withdrawing her dark, pointy wand from the folds of her dress, Elphaba thrust the wand's tip toward the broken bottle, and swirled the wand clumsily in a circle._

_"Re__-Reparo__," she stuttered unsurely, causing nothing but tiny royal blue sparks to appear. __Damn it__, she cursed inwardly, rereading the page hurriedly. __ As always, caster must remember to speak very clearly__, it stated further down the page, next to an asterisk._

_"Well that __may__ have been important to mention __before__!" she muttered darkly. "__Reparo__," she said loudly, waving her wand with a little more confidence. Suddenly, the green glass zoomed together and reconstructed a perfect replica of her green bottle. "Thank Oz," she said quietly; releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding._

_It was exhilarating, casting spells, Elphaba realized as she set the tiny bottle gently under her pillow. Returning to the floor, she picked the heavy textbook up, and set it firmly on the foot of her bed. Striding over to the mini-fridge, she withdrew a large, red apple from one of three shelves, and returned curiously to her bed. _

_Snuggling under her thick, grey, down comforter, she once again crossed her legs and gazed intently at the tiny, black text. Crunching her apple thoughtfully, she soon decided to flip through book and attempt any simple spells that caught her fancy._

_Accio, __she read near the beginning, __Causes an object to fly to the caster, even over quite some distance; the target object is said to have been Summoned. The caster must swish his or her wand once while speaking the incantation._

"Okay," Elphaba said, between bites of her apple. "Let's see, um… _Accio toothbrush_," she exclaimed, while flourishing her wand. Her navy toothbrush flew out of the bathroom with an incredible force, and smacked her right between her chocolate eyes. Wincing in pain, she looked back at the book and noticed a small, side note. _Try not to speak too forcefully_.

"Right," Elphaba announced, searching the room for another, much _lighter _object to Summon. "Ergh… _Accio dress!"_ she stated, swishing her wand at one of Galinda's many poufy, pastel dresses. A blue dress soared off its hanger and floated to Elphaba's side. Smiling to herself, Elphaba caught the dress and placed it onto the bed in front of her.

_That went well_, she mused, before searching the book for other spells to try. _Alohomora,_ she read, _causes unlocked doors to open_. That one would be useful to remember- however, as she had nothing to unlock at the moment, she had no choice but continue reading.

_Avis_, she found, _conjures a flock of small, twittering birds._ Well, she decided distastefully, she most _definitely_ did not want to tidy up after a flock of magical birds, and so she continued onward.

_Confringo_, _the blasting curse, _she found after several moments. _What a perfectly awful spell_, she thought intrigued, before taking another bite of her apple. She was thoroughly tempted to blast Galinda's wardrobe to bits, but realized that despite her anger, such a thing would be simply cruel. _Confundus, the confusing charm_, came next, but Elphaba quickly decided that the students of Crage Hall were stupid enough already and that such a thing was therefore unnecessary.

Scanning the page thoroughly, her eyes finally landed on _Diffindo, the Severing Charm. The castor much point and then jab his or her wand at the target object. _Well, that one seemed easy enough, Elphaba reasoned.

"_Diffindo!_" she cried, pointing her wand at Galinda's decorative, pink pillows. Immediately, the seams ripped open and small tuffs of stuffing leaked out the side. "_Reparo!"_ Elphaba then countered, and watched with glee as the pillow resealed itself. She allowed herself a tiny whoop of amusement, before eagerly returning to her spell book.

"That's all very good," came a curt voice from the doorway, causing Elphaba to freeze, "but I seem to recall saying _very clearly_ that you were not to use magic." Professor McGonagall glared at Elphaba from the doorway, the tip of her pointy hat concealed by the Quoxwood frame.

"I… I broke something," Elphaba muttered lamely, covering her blistering cheek with the palm of her left hand.

"Your roommate's pillow?" McGonagall asked skeptically, lifting her thin eyebrows in annoyance.

"No, my mother's bottle," Elphaba said quickly, withdrawing the now perfectly sealed bottle. "I tried a charm, _Reparo_, and it went well… so I figured I would try a few more," she said childishly, absentmindedly waving her dark wood wand. A sudden spark emitted from its point, causing Elphaba to jump. Immediately, she stashed her wand under her covers.

"You were successful?" McGonagall asked curtly, unable to hide her curiosity. Elphaba shook her head sadly, causing her black hair to fan out around her.

"Not until my second try; I got nothing but blue sparks the first time. I believe my wand emits sparks when it is unhappy," she commented, averting her large eyes to the floor.

"Most likely," McGonagall said in amusement. "I am impressed, however, that you managed to cast an actual spell without proper magical training. I must wonder, however, how you would fair with appropriate instruction?"

"Much better, I suppose," Elphaba said dully. "Has Madame Morrible finished her welcoming speech?" she asked tiredly, making to close her textbook.

"Ehem… not yet I'm afraid," McGonagall said in annoyance. "I, however, was dismissed in order to discover the whereabouts of a certain green student." Elphaba couldn't help but wonder whether or not McGonagall was truly cross; indeed, she seemed relieved to have left.

"You found me," Elphaha drawled.

"Yes, yes I have. It seems to me, Miss Thropp, that it would be a waste to return to the Main Hall- by the time we arrive, I suspect the speech will have ended. I have always disliked the wasting of time, so I believe we ought to put _this _time to good use. Withdraw your wand," McGonagall said curtly, removing her hat then striding into the room. "I am going to teach you two very basic but very useful spells, which I suspect you will use later if not sooner."

"Very well," Elphaba said unsurely, opening her textbook. She pulled her wand out from under her blanket, and held it in front of her.

"Adjust your grip," McGonagall instructed, quickly demonstrating the proper place to hold a wand handle. "All the movement must take place in your index finger, your thumb and your wrist. Very good. Now, there are three basic wand movements: the swish, the flick and the jab. Most spells will require a mixture- such as this one."

"_Wingardium Leviosa,"_ Professor McGonagall said, flourishing her wand towards Elphaba's half eaten apple. The apple slowly floated from Elphaba's hand, until it was level with her eyes. "_Finite_," McGonagall cast, causing the apple to drop into Elphaba's lap.

"It's all in the wrist; a swish and flick. Very nice, Miss Thropp. All right, now say the incantation with me- _Wingardium Leviosa_."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Elphaba echoed, while practicing the wand movements. The witch's hat soared out of McGonagall's hand and swung wildly into the air.

"_Control_ it, Miss Thropp!" McGonagall shouted, snatching her hat out of mid air. "Now, try it again- _slowly _this time."

Elphaba took a deep breath. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," she said clearly, flicking her wand, once again, towards Galinda's hot pink pillows. The entire, magenta bed floated off the ground for an instant, before Elphaba muttered a quick, "_Finite_."

"Were you aiming at the bed?" McGonagall asked skeptically, narrowing her dark eyes.

"Yes," Elphaba lied, with a small smirk. "Okay, well… _no_, I was aiming for the pillows. However, perhaps I _subliminally _wanted the bed to move, and therefore it did."

"Of course," McGonagall said tersely. "That is quite enough floating for today. The next spell I will teach you is used to Disarm your opponent; that is to say, remove their wand from their hand. Swish your wand in a full circle, and speak the incantation, _Experilliarmus._"

Elphaba nodded confidently. "_Expelliarmus_," she stated with a flourish of her wrist. Immediately, McGonagall's wand soared out of her hand and landed several feet away. "_Accio wand_," Elphaba then said fiendishly, causing McGonagall's wand to soar into her outstretched, green hand.

"Very quick, Miss Thropp. It seems you have the 'jabbing' motion down very well," McGonagall said icily, before holding out her pale hand. "My wand, if you please," she ordered tossing her hand in emphasis. With a sheepish half-grin, Elphaba handed the stubby, willow wand to McGonagall without further question.

"You have done very well," McGonagall stated, stashing her wand in her left pocket. "I must say, I am quite pleased," she said after a moment. "I expect the Feast should be finished by now- do try and work out whatever little tiff you've had with your roommate. There is nothing more I dislike than silly little feuds." With a stiff nod in Elphaba's direction, McGonagall turned on the spot, and then vanished out of sight.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

"Elphie, I'm sooo sorry!" Galinda shrieked as she flew into her dorm room. Lurching forward, she wrapped her golden arms around the thin form of her reluctant roommate. "Don't worry- Fifi promised he wouldn't tell _anyone _else. I hope you forgive me! And sweet Oz! What happened to your face?"

_Fifi?_ Elphaba thought, before realizing that she meant Fiyero. _Wow_, _she moves fast_, she commented inwardly, before flashing a small smirk in Galinda's direction. "I forgive you Galinda… just you've got to pay more attention to what you say. As for my face," she said, slowly extracting herself from her roommates embrace to touch her cheek self consciously, "let's just say I'll be all right."

"Good!" Galinda chirped, lunging onto her bed. "And I'll promise I'll think before I speak!" she added, tossing the numerous pillows off her double bed. "But oooh, Elphie! You missed an incredible night!" she gushed giddily, bouncing up and down.

"Assuming you are not referring to the spectacular food or Morrible's _moving _speech, _what _exactly was so spectacular?" Elphaba quipped good-naturedly.

"A whole night with Fifi!" Galinda squealed, as if it were obvious. "He asked me out for this Friday night- apparently he's throwing some fabulous party down at the Ozdust Ballroom!"

"The what?" Elphaba questioned.

Galinda gasped loudly, her tiny hands flying to her heart. "It's _only _the most swankified place in town! Good Lurline, Elphie! Have you been living under a rock your entire life?"

"Between that and a hard place, yes," Elphaba said sardonically, although by the bemused expression on Galinda's face, she could tell the blonde girl didn't quite understand. "Never mind," Elphaba said exasperatedly.

"Kay," Galinda said. "But guess what!"

_Oh no_. "What?" Elphaba asked flatly.

"Fiyero and I… we're going to be married!" Galinda squealed, giggling insanely to herself.

"He's asked you already?" Elphaba asked, dumbfounded. _Sweet Oz, this girl moves fast! _Elphaba exclaimed inwardly.

"Oh, he doesn't know yet," Galinda assured, "I don't want him to think I'm moving too fast. But Elphie, it's going to be wonderful: you can be my maid of honor. You can wear a gorgeous, lavender, silk dress that will accent your emerald features perfectly. The rest of the wedding will be pink of course: pink chairs, pink flowers, and of course, strawberry cake."

"That's all very well," Elphaba snipped, "but shouldn't you wait until he _asks _you before you start planning every minute detail?"

"Gosh Elphie, no!" Galinda yelped, completely aghast. "It I wait until the last minute, nothing will turn out the way I want; and that's simply unacceptable."

"Whatever you say," Elphaba replied, too tired to argue any more. "I'm going to bed, all right Galinda? It's the first day of classes tomorrow, and I want to be well rested."

"Kay," Galinda said, yawning herself. She quickly shimmied out of her fluffy gown and threw on a hot pink nightgown. "Sweet dreams, Elphie," she said, turning out her bedside light.

"Sweet dreams, my sweet," Elphaba answered closing her eyes.

"Elphie!" Galinda screeched after several moments. "Why is my baby blue Chanoz dress lying on the floor?"

**Coming Up Next:** First day of lessons and Kwi-ditch.


End file.
